Hidden Emotions
by yuii-chan
Summary: Kurata, Hikaru and Akira together with five other kishi is up for an adventure in Beijing. Hikaru and Akira in a fight? They kissed? What's up with Waya and Isumi? AkiHika, WayaIsu UPDATE chap18!
1. Default Chapter

Hikaru no Go: Hidden Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: How I wished but Hikaru no Go does not belong to me ...it's the ingenious work of Obata-sensei and Hota-sensei.  
  
Please forgive my bad grammar and other language error.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Arimasen..."  
  
The 4-dan opponent gave up. He realized the difference between them. How can this kishi still be in sho-dan?  
  
The boy with blonde hair (in the front) bowed. He then stood up and grabs his bag.  
  
"Sigh... when can I compete against someone with higher dan..." he put on his shoe and plans to have his lunch at the ramen shop when suddenly...  
  
"Shindo!"  
  
"Huh?" the 15 year old boy turned his head.  
  
Running towards him is Touya Akira, Hikaru's rival, wearing a white sweater and brown pants.  
  
"What is it?" Hikaru did not wait for his panting friend to catch his breath.  
  
"Didn't you hear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"As part of the Hokutohai success, the organizers are awarding the three of us. You, me and Yashiro will be heading to China for two weeks."  
  
"China?" Hikaru's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yes. This is organized for Japanese kishi in order for us to learn more about Go in China. We will be able to learn and compete with kishi from China."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"That is what I heard from the organizers. They will inform you and Yashiro soon, as well as your family members. But it all depends whether you will choose to go or not."  
  
"This is a good chance! I'll go for sure!"  
  
Akira just stares at his old time rival. There's a certain 'light' in Hikaru that never fades. In fact there's something in him that attracts Akira more and more... what is it actually? It's so abstract that it confuses his mind.  
"Touya!"  
  
"Huh?" Akira comes back to reality.  
  
"What are you thinking? I called you a couple of times but you didn't answer me."  
  
"Ah, sorry... I was just thinking that it would be a great chance to learn more in China." The black hair youth blushed in embarrassment. What was he thinking?  
  
"Yea! It would be great!" Hikaru chuckled happily.  
  
"Is it just going to be just the three of us?"  
  
"No... they will pick another 2 kishi for this trip, since the total will be 6 kishi and Kurata-san took one place. But they will have to organize a competition before they decide who will be going." Akira just can't take his eyes off Hikaru's face.  
  
"Really? Hahahaha~ then we can sit and observe their competition!"  
  
"Come on! Let's go for a bowl of ramen! I'll bring you to my favourite shop!" and Hikaru pat on Akira's shoulder.  
  
****************************  
  
"Ochi!" the young boy with a mushroom-like hair stopped his pace and adjust his glasses.  
  
"Waya."  
  
"Are you taking part?"  
  
"You are talking about the China trip?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not that I cannot afford to go if I want to but since there are organizers who sponsor everything, why not? I can spend the rest of my money on something else."  
  
"Oh~ Ochi is taking part as well?" A voice said from behind.  
  
"Isumi." Waya and Ochi called out his name together.  
  
"This time I can take part since it's for kishi under 21 years old..."  
"You seem very happy..." Waya looked at Isumi.  
  
"Of course. I can't take part in Hokutohai because I am 19 but this time it's different. Plus, I will be able to meet up with Yang Hai-san and other friends in China."  
  
"Seems like this will be more interesting than the Hokutohai selection competition. Hm... since our greatest rivals are not in, maybe we stand a better chance!" Waya exclaimed.  
  
"Will you still be going if you lose?"  
  
"What? How to go if you are not chosen?"  
  
"I heard from the organizers that all six person's meals and accommodation are provided (stay in hotel). So let's say we are not in the list but that doesn't mean we can't join them. We just have to go on our own expense. Plus, if we inform them (organizer) earlier they will help to get everything done in cheaper expense."  
  
"That's a great idea Isumi! I have never thought about that!" Waya brightens up instantly.  
  
"Waya..." Isumi looked at his childish expression but likes it all the same.  
  
"Hey, we can get a few person and share rooms! Isumi you mentioned before that it would be cheaper."  
  
"Hn. That is what people like you who don't stand to win will do." And he disappeared in the Ki-In."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I WILL BEAT YOU IN THE NEXT GAME!!!" Waya shouts at him from behind but Ochi did not heed his words.  
  
"Forget it... he always behave like that." Isumi calmed him down.  
  
"Ne Isumi. Do you think I can beat the others and be one of the chosen one?" Waya said solemnly.  
  
"I... I think you can do it... you have improved a lot..." Isumi was a little taken back to see Waya's sudden change in expression. Why does he look so... insecure? What is in his mind?  
  
"Really? You think so? I'll call Hikaru tonight and talk to him about it! Come on, let's go in!" and walks in without noticing the disappointed look on Isumi's face. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Hikaru! Your call!!!"  
  
"Yea~ I'm coming!" Hikaru shouts from his room. He quickly puts down his book and scrambled down the stairs.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
"Ah, Waya. What's up?"  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
"Not really. I was just looking through some books on China."  
  
"So you are confirmed going to China?"  
  
"Yup. The organizers called me up just now and inform me about the trip. But actually I knew about it earlier. Touya told me this morning."  
  
"Oh. You met Touya?" there was a disappointed tone in there but Hikaru did not notice.  
  
"Yea. We both have a match this morning but not with each other. Moriwase 4-dan is not bad."  
  
"Haha, not better than you."  
  
"What about you? I heard they are bringing 6 kishi there. Three of us are already in, plus Kurata-san will be four. Another two will be selected next week. Are you taking part?"  
  
"Hm... I was thinking of joining too."  
  
"Yea! It would be fun if we can all go together."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Em! Touya says that we can compete with kishi from China. I can hardly wait."  
  
Touya again... Waya sighed. What is this bitter feeling when his name is mentioned by Hikaru?  
  
"Alright. I'll register with Ki-In tomorrow. Ochi and Isumi had already registered."  
  
"Haha. Ochi as well?"  
  
"Yea... he said it's being sponsored anyway..." Waya let a small sigh...  
  
"Hikaru, I really want to be chosen."  
  
"Don't worry. You can do it. You have improved a lot."  
  
Waya felt a surge of happiness when Hikaru complimented him. His face was blushing but too bad Hikaru can't see him now.  
  
"Will you be coming next week? To watch the selection competition?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be there."  
  
"See you next week then!"  
  
"Em. Bye."  
  
"Bye." And all Waya hears is the click of Hikaru's phone.  
  
********************************  
  
The following week...  
  
The Ki-In is full of people. Whether it's kishi who will be taking part in the selection competition to China or those who come to give moral support, everyone is nervous.  
  
"Where is Hikaru? Did you see him?" Waya was so nervous and keep looking out for his friend.  
  
Isumi who was standing beside Waya looks down.  
  
"I'm sure he will come..."  
  
"Yea. He promised me last week."  
  
"Waya, Isumi." Honda who just appears call out to his friends.  
  
"There's Ochi... phew, there's quite a number of people today..."  
  
"Exactly... I'll be playing against Isumi in later rounds." Waya said.  
  
"If you pass those outsiders." Ochi chips in.  
  
"... ... ..." Waya turned his head away from Ochi and back to the crowd. Somehow he's not in the mood to argue with Ochi right now.  
  
"Honda, you are in the same group as Ochi..."  
  
"Sigh... yea, he's a tough opponent."  
  
"Oi~ Isumi! Waya! Honda!"  
  
"Hikaru!!!" Waya responded immediately upon hearing his name. The big smile on Waya's face disappeared as soon as he saw the person behind Hikaru.  
  
"What is HE doing here?" Waya pointed out rudely at Akira.  
  
"Oh, we have promised to meet here last week and watch the match."  
  
"Touya!" Ochi just realized Akira is here. He was talking to another kishi before that. Ochi's mind was a little disturbed. He didn't expect Akira to be here. Why is he here? He thought Akira is not interested in small selection competitions like this one. Is it because... is it because Akira is here to see HIM compete?  
  
"Ochi..." it had been quite sometime since they had talked. Though they met each other in Go events but they hardly had any conversation.  
  
"Alright, everyone! Contestants take your place please! Those who are here to watch can stand aside..." the sensei is calling out.  
  
"Waya, Isumi, good luck!" Hikaru waved at them. Waya's spirit lifts a little after hearing Hikaru's supportive words. He waved back with a smile, ignoring Akira who's standing beside Hikaru.  
  
Ochi walked away but his mind was confused. He felt jealousy rousing in him when he saw Hikaru and Akira talking with each other. Akira's expression is so soft, so sweet... how he wished if only Akira would look at him that way. Ochi brushed off his thoughts. He must concentrate now and win a place. With that, he will be able to be in the same side as Akira. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
"That is such a waste! Waya, you could have win Isumi if you didn't make that mistake over there!" Hikaru commented Waya's game.  
  
"Sigh. Yeah... I think Isumi is very lenient in this game." Waya stares at Isumi.  
  
"Eh? Really?" Well, what good act he's trying to put up! Hikaru can see that Isumi did not try his best to win... but try his best to lose. But Waya's mind focused too much on Hikaru that he could not concentrate on the game. He was constantly eyeing Hikaru and Akira throughout the game.  
  
"And Ochi won on the other group. So it's going to be Isumi and Ochi?"  
  
"I want go to too..." both Waya and Honda said in a disappointed chorus.  
  
"Eh, Honda, Isumi said there's another way! We can share money for the hotel accommodation. It will be cheaper that way."  
  
"What are you saying?" Honda was confused. His mind is still with the match he loses to Ochi.  
  
"I am saying that we join them in the trip but on our own expense!"  
  
"Oh, that's a good one." Hikaru chirped in.  
  
"You think so too? Honda, let's meet with the organizers... they can get cheaper price for us." And he pulled Honda out of sight.  
  
"Waya is really keen on going... Isumi, you should have performed better." Hikaru looks at Isumi. He knew Isumi's strength very well because they had had a few matches. What happened to Isumi today?  
  
"Haha... yea... I think I was too reckless..." Isumi was uncomfortable in confronting Hikaru. He walks away.  
  
"Touya, don't you think Isumi is a lit—"  
  
"Touya Akira." Ochi appears from behind.  
  
Akira just stares at him. What does he want? When he thought he finally has sometime alone with Hikaru. Ochi interrupted them.  
  
"I will be going. To China. See you next week." And Ochi turned around, leaving both of them puzzled.  
  
"What does that mean?" Hikaru looks at Akira.  
  
"I don't know..." he looks thoughtful but did not say anything.  
  
"Whatever it is... let's go for lunch. I'm starving. Ramen Ramen! Here we come!"  
  
"Ah? Ramen again? We just had that last week!"  
  
"That was LAST WEEK. This week is this week."  
  
"The same shop?" Akira sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with that!? Their ramen is the best!" and the two kishi walks away happily...  
  
**************************  
  
Day passes by very quickly. Soon it was a week later and our six heroes, nope make it seven (since Yashiro is meeting them at the airport) will be going for a 2-weeks long trip to Beijing, China.  
  
"Alright! Who's not here yet?" Kurata who just arrived at the airport look at the group.  
  
"Shindo, Yashiro and Honda." Akira counted.  
  
"Sigh. It will be twenty minutes to departure. What are they doing?" Waya's nervousness is beginning to affect the rest of the group. Akira looks around impatiently. Where is he?  
  
Ochi notice that Akira is being restless. "Hikaru is to be blame" he said that softly, unheard by anyone.  
  
"If they come any later we'll just have to leave them and board the plane ourselves."  
  
Everyone stares at Kurata. Is this the man who will look after them in the next two weeks?  
  
"There! Kurata-san!"  
  
Running towards them is Hikaru, Yashiro and Honda. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. You'll never know what Kurata will do when he made his decision.  
  
"Huh... huh... sorry... we... we... huh...we are late..." Yashiro apologizes.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"... Yashiro didn't know the way here so I waited for him at ... at the station and we came here together. On our way we met with Honda."  
  
"Yea... it was such a jam outside..." Honda added as soon as he catches his breath.  
  
"No time for further chat. Let's go."  
  
Ochi overtook Hikaru and walks with Akira although he knew Akira wanted to say something to Hikaru. Isumi just walks lamely as Waya pull Hikaru's hand and pull him forward so that they are walking at the same pace. Yashiro senses a weird atmosphere surrounding him but couldn't quite get it right. What is with these people? It's barely two months since he sees them again. Isn't this trip supposed to be fun (apart from gaining experience)? Yashiro turns his attention Akira. The black hair boy is walking silently but his expression is somewhat disappointed. He then observes Ochi who's walking on the left of Akira and constantly turning his head to Akira. Yashiro suddenly realizes that Isumi is walking with his head down. What? And then he spots Isumi's longing eyes wandered to a laughing Waya. Oh boy, this is not looking good...  
  
"This is going to be a fun and exciting experience!" Waya whispered to Hikaru with Isumi eavesdropping from behind.  
  
"Fun alright... "Yashiro murmured from the side.  
  
"What did you say?" Hikaru asks him.  
  
"Nothing..." and he think it's better if he stays out of this... 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
In the plane, Kurata assigns the seat after a few complaints. Like it or not, he, Akira and Ochi sat together. The row behind them is Yashiro, Hikaru and Waya. Isumi and Honda sat at the third row.  
  
Akira's heart sank when Kurata orders him to take a seat on the first row while Hikaru will be sitting behind. Waya protests when he was placed on the third row so Kurata asks Isumi to sit behind and gave Waya his seat. The excited Waya soon doze off (he was too excited that he hardly slept at all last night), leaving Hikaru and Yashiro to chat among themselves.  
  
"Ah this is so fun. First time I board a plane."  
  
"You too?" Yashiro looks at Hikaru  
  
"Yeah... and first time I'm going overseas too. Though China is not too far from Japan but it's still somewhere OUT of Japan." He chuckles softly. Yashiro looks at Hikaru unbelievably. What? This guy still has the mood to laugh? Didn't he know the situation now? Upon noticing that, Hikaru spoke.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Oi... you... you... didn't you know the situation now?" Yashiro whispered to him in order to avoid others from eavesdropping.  
  
"What situation?" Hikaru answers with a blur look.  
  
"Ha?" Yashiro gave him an are-you-stupid-or-what look.  
  
"What? Anything happened?" Hikaru asks anxiously.  
  
"Are you born retarded?" with that Hikaru hits Yashiro with his book.  
  
"That was rude!!! I might be slow in observing others but I am certainly not retarded!"  
  
"Shhhhhh not so loud!" Yashiro whispered furiously. How can someone be so stupid as not to realize what's happening around him?  
  
"What? You are going to tell me a secret?" Hikaru spoke quietly but in an excited voice of a five-year-old kid.  
  
Yashiro was taken back by his words. A secret? Surely it's not a secret... it was so obvious, written all over their face! But wait... this retarded guy did not know what is happening. Then it is a secret after all. Am I right?  
  
After cracking his brain for sometime Yashiro decides to keep it to himself. It is not nice to tell Hikaru about other people's personal stuffs. Plus, he cannot be 100% certain about the current situation. He might be wrong (hopefully)... Well, he is not going to tell Hikaru anything. He has decided not to meddle in their affairs.  
  
"Shin—"but Hikaru was fast asleep. He woke up early today to do last minute packing and is tired now.  
  
"Phew—"Yashiro sigh in relief. If Hikaru is asleep, there's no need for him to explain anything now. Before long, all 8 of our kishi are fast asleep...  
  
At the Beijing Airport...  
  
"(Yawn) more than two hours of flight... this is certainly exhausting although we have been sleeping in the plane."  
  
"Yea..." Hikaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok guys, first thing first. Let's grab a bite."  
  
"Kurata-san, shouldn't we check-in to the hotel first?"  
  
"Touya is right." (Ochi)  
  
"Fine... we check in to the hotel first..." Kurata gave up since he is tired too. Plus, bringing his bag everywhere he goes is troublesome. They might as well put their stuffs in the room and take a good bath before they settle down for dinner.  
  
But at the hotel reception, there's an argument.  
  
"No, I want to share a room with Hikaru..."  
  
"Ah, I am not used to sharing room with others... I didn't know its twin sharing... but..."  
  
"Whichever room doesn't matter... hurry up."  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Ah I am hungry... "  
  
"I'm tired"  
  
"I need a bed"  
  
The reception is noisy but no one seems to be making any decision on who will be sharing with whom. The assistant manager comes out to help them deal with the matter. The hotel needs the accurate name and information on the room number and guests. Finally Hikaru spoke up:  
  
"I'll share a room with Touya since he's not used to sharing with others."  
  
Waya gasp in horror but nothing came out.  
  
"Then Kurata-san and Yashiro in one room, Waya and Isumi in the next. Ochi and Honda shall share a room. Settled?"  
  
(At this point Yashiro was thinking to himself, "What? Me and Kurata-san sharing a room!? I can't stand people who snore!" Kurata's snore was the loudest in the plane. No doubt.)  
  
"Which room number? Room 705, 706, 707 and 708 is under your reservation." the assistant manager said.  
  
"We will take the first room. 705" Kurata said. "Shindo and Touya take 706, Waya and Isumi in 707 and Honda, Ochi will be in 708."  
  
Ochi protested silently as he did not want to stay in a room with Honda. Worst of all, his room and Akira's room is not even next to each other.  
  
"I don't want to sleep in a room with Honda."  
  
"Huh?" everyone looked at Ochi.  
  
"Why?" Kurata asks him.  
  
"... ... ..."  
  
"Fine... make a switch. You and Yashiro in one room and I'll take the room with Honda." Kurata is about to lose his patience. What's wrong with them? Ever since this morning they have all been arguing about seats and who's sharing with whom. Does it really matters?  
  
"This way, please." The bellman leads the way.  
  
All 8 kishi soon found themselves on the seventh floor of the hotel. Yashiro who's holding the key opened the door. Next to them, Hikaru opens the door while Akira holds his bag. Isumi unlock his room door with an eye on the disappointed Waya. Kurata and Honda went in to their room with puzzled expression (about Ochi and what happened today)...  
  
Yuii-chan: hehehehe don't you think Yashiro is interesting? I kind of like Yashiro especially in the manga. He's usually making funny remarks in his mind ; 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
DING DONG! DING DONG!  
  
It was barely a minute when Akira and Hikaru had settle in their room when Waya came knocking. Akira opened the door.  
  
"Hika—"Waya pushed Akira away and rushed in. Then gasped in horror.  
  
"This is a double bed!!! It's not a twin bed!!!"  
  
"Yea... we realized this too when we got in... "  
  
Waya looks at the bed angrily. He held his fist tightly as if ready to punch someone.  
  
"Change the room!"  
  
"It's not possible... the hotel staff said they are fully booked. I called just a minute ago." Akira explains to Waya since he is the translator in the group.  
  
"Then I'll exchange room with YOU" Waya points to Akira.  
  
"Eh?" He was reluctant to do so. Waya have been tagging along with Hikaru all this while. He too wanted some time together with Hikaru.  
  
"Waya, be understanding... Touya is not used to sharing with others. We get along better compare to him with Isumi."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
DING DONG! DING DONG!  
  
"Why is everyone coming over here?" Hikaru sighed.  
  
Akira opens the door to find Yashiro, Ochi, Isumi and Honda standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ah, just as I thought. You guys are having double bed as well?"  
  
"Yea... I think they assigned wrong rooms to us. These are bed for couples." Yashiro looks at Honda and shake his head. Well, Honda didn't know he said the wrong thing. Hikaru and Akira are blushing. Waya is near tears while Isumi is red in the face. Ochi walks out angrily stomping his feet.  
  
"Then you and Kurata-san is a compatible couple." Yashiro blurt out.  
  
Upon hearing that, the others roar into laughter. Hikaru laughed so hard that tears roll down his cheek. Honda hit Yashiro on the head and swears to beat him in the next game.  
  
"Alright, Waya let's go back to our room." Isumi blushed after he finished his sentence. 'OUR ROOM' ... it sounds so... so... so newly wed!  
  
Waya did not notice this and follows Isumi reluctantly. Yashiro too, went back to his room.  
  
Finally it's just Hikaru and Akira in the room. Akira became nervous. He tried to act normal but just couldn't. Honda's words keep repeating itself in his mind. Bed for couples... bed for couples... bed for couples...  
  
"Touya. Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your face looks so red. Are you coming down with a fever or something?"  
  
"Ah!? No! I was... er... I felt a little hot... "  
  
"Really? Take a bath then. You can use the bathroom first."  
  
"Ah... never mind... I want to clear my luggage first. Why don't you use first?"  
  
"Ok. Then I'll go in first."  
  
Akira sat on the bed and sigh with relief. If Hikaru found out how he feel towards him, it wouldn't be good. He had read somewhere that hiding your emotions or running away from feelings is wrong. But how can he confess? What if Hikaru rejects him? It will spoil their friendship! The best way now is to remain friends...  
  
"Akira!"  
  
"Eh?" Akira realizes someone calling his name. It's Hikaru calling his name... his name!  
  
"Yea?" he shouted back.  
  
"I forgot my towel... can you get it for me? It's in my bag!"  
  
"Towel?" Akira began rummaging through Hikaru's luggages.  
  
"Did you find it? Otherwise I'll have to walk out naked!" he joked.  
  
Akira nearly had a nosebleed hearing that from Hikaru.  
  
"That is not funny." And hand Hikaru the towel without looking at him. Hikaru opens the door and took the towel.  
  
"Haha be careful tonight. You don't want me to take advantage of you, do you?" and Hikaru's evil laughter can be heard in the bathroom. He seems to be enjoying this game of teasing his rival. Poor Akira... he didn't know how to react.  
  
"Baka." Akira replied with a red face... As much as he hates to admit, he kinda like the attention Hikaru is giving him now, even though they are naughty teasing.  
  
CRACK  
  
The bathroom door opens and Hikaru came out. He's not wearing his shirt! He only puts on a pair of long white (not transparent, gurls!) pants with his towel hanging around his neck. Beads of water roll down from his wet hair to his chest. Akira just couldn't take his eyes off him. Hikaru looks... sexy. That may not be the perfect word but he couldn't find any other word more suitable for this situation.  
  
"Aren't you going to take a bath?" Hikaru opens his bottle and took a few gulp of water.  
  
"Uh... yea, I'm going to..." Akira quickly diverts his attention to his bag and took his clothes.  
  
"Don't forget the towel." Hikaru reminded him with a grin.  
  
"I won't because I am not you." He tried to be hard.  
  
"Haha you're right." Hikaru lie on the bed and switch on the TV while Akira went in the bathroom. He can smell the fresh mint shampoo that Hikaru uses. It's comforting... it feels good. Akira could imagine Hikaru lying on the bath tub...  
  
WAIT!  
  
There's a towel on the handle. It's a complimentary towel provided by the hotel. Why does Hikaru asks him to get him a towel from his bag when there's a towel provided here? Did Hikaru do it on purpose? Maybe... maybe... Hikaru does have feelings for him. Or maybe not. Akira's mind became complex. He couldn't understand at all. If it's Go, he will definitely be able to find an answer within seconds but when it comes to love... he's still a novice.  
  
"Shindo!"  
  
"Oh? Was the bath refreshing?"  
  
"Yes, it's refreshing... I want to ask you something."  
  
"Hikaru."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me by my name." Hikaru looks straight at him. Akira felt as though Hikaru can see right through him now.  
  
"Hi.. Hikaru..." He blushed after mentioning his name.  
  
"Right. We have known each other for quite sometime. It sounds better to call each other's given name." he smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Em..."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Eh?" Akira looked up a little puzzled.  
  
"You said you want to ask me something."  
  
"Ah... I saw a towel hanging around the handle in the bathroom. Why didn't you use that just now?"  
  
"Oh. I am not used to hotel's stuffs."  
  
"I see..." and he starts unpacking. Well, wake up now Akira. What makes you think he likes you? Hikaru is just teasing you... playing with your feelings... only a fool will take his words for real. Akira reminds himself bitterly.  
  
Yuii-chan: Right! Credit to Eve for R&R!!! Really appreciates your reviews!!! The others too, thanks for your support! Hikaru and Akira will be lonely without your reviews!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
"Touya, you didn't do anything funny to Hikaru in the room, did you?" Waya asks suspiciously during dinner time.  
  
Honda and Yashiro nearly spill out their food (Kurata is at the buffet line picking up food).  
  
"Waya! Don't you insult Touya!"  
  
"Was I wrong to ask?" He stares back at Ochi.  
  
"Maybe you should say 'did Shindo do something weird to Touya'..." (Ochi)  
  
"Who are you to say that? Hikaru will not do such a thing! I don't want both of them in the same room! (Pointing to Akira and Hikaru staying in the same room)"  
  
"Ahaha he was just joking..." Isumi is covered in sweat.  
  
"I am not joking!" Waya looks at Akira in a serious and stern manner.  
  
Akira stares back at Waya.  
  
"And what do you mean by that? What makes you think we have nothing better to do? Don't you think you act too childish?" Well, if Waya plans to pull any tricks, he'll accompany him in this game.  
  
"Hn!" Waya goes back to his food without looking at Akira. He wins this time but there won't be next time!  
  
"Oi oi, what are you guys talking about?" Honda is totally blurred. He looks at the others but no one said anything.  
  
"Eat your food. Don't ask so much." Yashiro told him.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes when everyone pretends to concentrate on their food.  
  
"Hey, why is it so quiet over here? I remember you guys were so noisy this morning."  
  
"Ah... we are tired... that's all..." Isumi tries to cover up.  
  
Another few minutes of silence. The only sound visible to their ears is the sound of Kurata slurping his noodles. Very soon his plate becomes empty and he leaves his seat for another helping of main course.  
  
Hikaru broke the silence.  
  
"Oh yea! Yashiro have a secret to tell us!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Yashiro freaked out. 'Secret? What secret? It can't be what we talked about in the plane this morning!? Shindo is such a dumb ass!' (Yashiro speaking to himself).  
  
But it's too late to deny it now... Everyone is looking at him.  
  
"Haha why are you worried? We are all friends! Share with everyone! Remember you said in the plane not to talk so loud? It must be a secret. What is it?"  
  
"Ha? I don't remember saying it's a secret."  
  
"Then just tell us."  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaargh! Yashiro could imagine giving Hikaru a good shake and then punch him right in the face. After that, tie him up and seal his mouth.  
  
"Something troubling you?" Akira looks at him.  
  
'You are the one with trouble!!! You guys are all troubling me! This retarded boy is killing me with his big mouth! And you (Waya), you (Isumi) and you (Ochi) is giving me headache with your ever changing attitude! You too (Honda)! Birdbrain!!! We were supposed to have a relaxing trip here but all of you just screw everything up!'  
  
Enough of mental scolding, he looks at them fiercely, resulting a flinch in all who saw murderous flame in his eyes.  
  
"Oi, Yashiro, are you alright?" Hikaru asks fearfully.  
  
"I'm fine..." the imaginary picture and scolding helps. He felt much better and in control now.  
  
"Then tell us what secret—"  
  
"There's no secret... I ask you not to talk so loud because I don't want you to wake the others up. That's all."  
  
"Cih boring." Hikaru pout and went back to his food.  
  
Yashiro could feel as though he left his heart in the plane. That was a close shave... if they didn't buy that, it would be trouble... he's not a good liar (from now on, he is ;;).  
  
"You look so pale!" Kurata who just came back with two plates of food stacked up in a mountain-like shape.  
  
Yashiro jumped a little. He got a shock. Kurata-san didn't hear that, did he?  
  
"It... It's nothing... I'll go and get some dessert." And he left the table which he thinks is the best way to escape from being crushed with further questions.  
  
Back at the table...  
  
"Kurata-san, where are we going tomorrow?" Hikaru asks enthusiastically.  
  
"Hm... well, although our main objective is to learn more about Go in China, I think we deserve a vacation as well. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Vacation?" everyone's attention is on Kurata now.  
  
"Right. Hokutohai is a really tiring event. The preparation and overtime we have to go through...sigh although I admit I didn't do much but since we are here, we might as well explore this place."  
  
"You mean we are going for a tour tomorrow?"  
  
"Good guess Isumi!"  
  
"Ha? That is not important! Ki-In!!! Let's go to the Ki-In!"  
  
"Shindo, don't forget that I am the leader here. I make the decisions... I know your crazy obsession over ki and Shuusaku but there's no need to rush."  
  
When Kurata mentioned 'Shuusaku', Hikaru look down on his plate. He did not say anything.  
  
"We will go to the Ki-In the day after tomorrow. I have already organized a one day tour in Beijing for tomorrow's programme. Come on, hurry up and eat your food. Sleep early tonight and prepare yourself for a long tour tomorrow! Wow, Yashiro that cake looks delicious. Where did you take it? " And continues to eat.  
  
Hikaru no longer have the appetite to eat. His mind floats back to Sai. His eyes were fixed on the food but he did not touch them.  
  
"Hikaru, is there anything wrong?" (Waya)  
  
"Hm? No... It's just... I am full. I want to go back to my room and have a rest." And left the restaurant (they are eating in the hotel).  
  
Kurata looks at the others. "Is he angry because we are not going to the Ki- In tomorrow?" but everyone just shrugged.  
  
"I'll go up and have a look at him."  
  
"No." Akira stopped Waya.  
  
"I think it's best to leave him alone for now." although he could have guess it's got something to do with Kurata-san mentioning 'Shuusaku' but he knows Hikaru very well. Whatever it is that's he's angry or uncomfortable at, for now just let him be alone.  
  
Waya sat down. He has a feeling that his rival in love might be right. Like it or not, he will do what is best for Hikaru. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
CRACK  
  
The door opens. The room is dark. Akira puts his key-card on the holder and light automatically spring to live. He saw Hikaru lying on the bed, rolled up on his side. Is he asleep?  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Akira let out a small sigh and sat on the left side of the bed.  
  
"... No one understands..."  
  
"Huh?" Akira thought he heard Hikaru mumbles. Is he sleep-talking?  
  
He went to the right side and look at Hikaru. His eyes were closed.  
  
"He's asleep..." He was about to stand up but stop abruptly. Akira saw a tear drop from Hikaru's eye. Is he... Is he crying? Crying in his dream?  
  
"Please come back... please..."  
  
Akira felt a slap on his face. What is this pain in his chest? Why does it hurt so badly that he wanted to die? And yet he used to thought that there's no worse feeling than losing a match in Go.  
  
Who is it that Hikaru longs for? Why did he give up Go last year? What is it that Hikaru wanted to tell him in the Ki-In last time? What is this obsession over about Honinbo Shuusaku? He really wished he could get the answer ... it's like an unsolved math question that keep dangling in his mind. He just can't get it out.  
  
"Hm..." Hikaru rolled over and rub his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you are back... how long did I sleep? I was reading some magazine and then dozed off..." he yawns without noticing the hurt look on his rival.  
  
Akira did not answer him. He went straight to his bag and took out a book. Hikaru notice that there's something wrong with him.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Ask yourself that question."  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"... ... ..." Akira opens his book and sat near the window.  
  
"Say something, will you?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?" he croaks out. It even hurts to talk to him now.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Things were fine when we arrive here today. Now you are giving me the cold shoulder."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are. Something is bothering you. Tell me." He looks straight in his eyes.  
  
No! Don't look at me like that! Akira was about to explode... why that look? Those eyes... he cannot resist them!  
  
"I... I... "And Akira diverts his eyes to another direction. Hikaru confronts him and holds his shoulder, facing him.  
  
"Look in my eyes and tell me the truth." He demanded.  
  
"I... "But all Akira is able to do is just stare at him. Those earnest eyes... sweet, beautiful lips... he wished he could kiss him at that moment... 'No! This is wrong! I shouldn't be thinking about such thing at this time!' he reminded himself.  
  
"Say it. What is it that is bothering you?"  
  
"You won't understand." He pushes away Hikaru's hands.  
  
"I won't unless you tell what is wrong."  
  
"Why are you pushing me to say it? It's my own problem." he said bitterly.  
  
"Because your problem is my problem too." Akira turns his head and look at Hikaru. Is he hearing it right?  
  
"What ... what do you mean?" his heart is thumping very fast. Oh my! Is this the moment?  
  
"I—"Hikaru began...  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
SIGH! Both of them felt relieve and upset at the same time. Hikaru opened the door to see Ochi standing there and glaring at him.  
  
"Ochi what is it?"  
  
"Am I disturbing? I just don't want to stay in the room with Yashiro (actually, I don't want both of you to stay in a room together)."  
  
"Sure... come in." Hikaru hesitated but let Ochi in.  
  
"Touya, have a match with me (to be honest, I want you to see me in front of you)." Ochi brought his travel-pack Go with him.  
  
"Um... Ok..." he steals a glance at Hikaru.  
  
While Akira and Ochi make themselves comfortable on the floor, Hikaru lie down on his bed and continue reading his magazine. The environment is very tense in there.  
  
After about half an hour, Hikaru look at his watch. It's only 8.30pm.  
  
"I'm going over to Yashiro." He announced and left.  
  
Ochi's stomach gave a nervous flip. He is now alone in the room with Touya! Something he dreams of for a long time. But Akira is not happy. He wanted to know what Hikaru was about to tell him moments ago before Ochi came.  
  
"How's the trip so far?" Ochi asked casually while placing his ki on the board. His mind is not on the game.  
  
"It's interesting." Akira answers lamely. He knew his concentration is bad today. Nothing but Hikaru is on his mind.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hikaru asks Yashiro once he steps inside the room.  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you what are you here for?" Yashiro answered bluntly.  
  
"Haha it's rather boring in the room. Besides, Ochi is having a match with Akira."  
  
Yashiro look at Hikaru for a moment and then sat on the bed. He scratches his head.  
  
"Is it alright to leave both of them in the room together?"  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong with that?"  
  
Yashiro slaps his own forehead and tumble on his bed.  
  
"Oi, don't joke with me..."  
  
"I am not joking. What's wrong?"  
  
"Sigh Forget it... "  
  
"Ah! You mean worried that Ochi and Akira will do something in the room? Hahahahahahaha you must be kidding me!!! Then isn't it suspicious for the two of us to be alone in this room?" Hikaru throws a pillow playfully at Yashiro.  
  
"What? That's different!!!" Yashiro threw the pillow back at him. Without a moment to waste, both starts to have a pillow-fight and run around the bed/ room (yea, like kids). Hikaru accidentally trips on the blanket and fell backwards on the bed. But before he fell, he try to hold onto something (so that he won't fall) but only able to grasp Yashiro who was nearby. Losing balance, Yashiro fell on top of Hikaru!!!  
  
CRACK. The door opens.  
  
It's Waya and Isumi. They stare at the two boys on the bed.  
  
Yuii-chan: Ochi's words... those in bracket are his true intention but he did not say them aloud, of course. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Yashiro understands the situation now and quickly stand up to avoid any further misunderstanding. Waya however was stunned to see the scene and ran back to his room, covering his face (there were tears). Isumi looks at them. Hikaru is laughing.  
  
"Waaaa we are not doing anything!!!" Yashiro panicked.  
  
"Then what are the two of you doing on the bed?"  
  
"Hikaru fell down and then he pulls me! So we fell together. I mean... hey, stop laughing!" Yashiro was upset.  
  
"Hahahaha Sorry, but it was so fun... Isumi, we were throwing pillows at each other just now... by the way, why do you have the key to Yashiro's room?"  
  
"We went over to your room few minutes ago. Touya says that you are here with Yashiro so Waya and I thought we'll come over here too. Then Ochi gave us the key..."  
  
There was silence when Yashiro and Hikaru start to clean up the mess in the room.  
  
"Eh? Where's Waya?"  
  
"Erm, he went back to the room. He forgot something..." Isumi try to cover up.  
  
"Oh..." Hikaru responded. But Isumi left soon, leaving the two of them alone again.  
  
"You are so slow..." Yashiro felt as though he couldn't take it anymore. Is there anyone who could be so senseless in such situations? Even the blind can see it!  
  
"You are being rude again! What slow?"  
  
"Forget it... it's none of my business anyway."  
  
"Cih "and he turns the TV on. But switch it off after a few minutes. All the channels are in Chinese. They couldn't understand.  
  
Finally Yashiro took out his travel-pack of Go.  
  
"What!? You have that!? Why didn't you take it out earlier?" Both settle down with a match...  
  
At about 9.30pm Hikaru went back to his room and sleep. Ochi who was satisfied—able to be alone with Akira went back to his room. Hikaru and Akira did not exchange any words and went straight to bed...  
  
"Waya, are you alright?" Isumi knew Waya would be angry upon seeing what happened in the room even though it's just a misunderstanding.  
  
"I'm fine." He mumbled.  
  
"Well, actually they aren't doing anything in the room. Hikaru said they were having a pillow-fight and then fell down... that's all. Nothing to be upset."  
  
But Waya wasn't listening to Isumi. He is cursing himself for the mistake he made.  
  
'So it's not Touya but Yashiro! I am too careless! Why would I ever think it's that flat head boy? He's too quiet, not Hikaru's type. But this Yashiro... he is from Kansai. They hardly have the chance to meet... it's a long-distance relationship then? He's sticking to Hikaru!!! I will not allow that to happen. They were on bed together!!! I won't forgive that Kansai-idiot!' And for the rest of the night Waya was cursing poor Yashiro...  
  
"(yawn) alright, everyone gathers up. The bus will be here any minute now..." Kurata announces to the young kishi. They are all gathering at the lobby for a one day trip in Beijing.  
  
"Honda, didn't you sleep well? You have black loop under your eye!"  
  
"Shindo, that is not funny. Kurata-san's snore is very loud! I couldn't sleep the whole night... and he took most of the space in bed... thank god I am not big size otherwise the bed won't fit..." Honda whispers to them in a miserable voice.  
  
However, Hikaru couldn't hold his laughter. He pitied Honda but it all seems funny to him.  
  
"Then? What time did you sleep last night?"  
  
"I don't know but I thought I saw the sun beginning to rise..."  
  
Yashiro who was drinking from his bottle spills out the water. It hit on Honda. Oh boy. Wasn't he glad that Ochi refused to share a room with Honda. Otherwise he will be the one suffering like Honda.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha" Hikaru continues to laugh.  
  
"Hikaru, it's not nice laughing at others..." Akira commented although he was trying hard to stifle a giggle himself.  
  
Waya is eyeing Yashiro with hatred and flame. Yashiro could feel Waya's murderous aura and decided to avoid him and Hikaru. For his own sake and safety...  
  
"The bus is here! Come on, let's get in!"  
  
Hikaru sat beside the window and Akira took a seat next to him. Honda quickly settles beside Yashiro (he didn't want to go near Kurata) and hopes that he will be able to catch some sleep during the journey (Oi Honda, the journey in the bus is known as sight-seeing! That is part of the reason you guys are here today). Ochi left with no partner sat solemnly beside Kurata. Everyone is excited and the bus (who also happens to pick up other passengers) is full of commotion. All worries and anger vanished at the sight of the beautiful city. They followed the tour guide and really had fun. Honda got enough sleep during the journey and walks around energetically.  
  
The only person who don't really enjoy... well, not able to enjoy is Yashiro.  
  
"Damn... why is he always giving me that look... didn't that Isumi explain to him the other night that it's just a misunderstanding..." Yashiro mumbles to himself upon seeing the deadly look on Waya's face. Maybe it's better if he clear himself.  
  
When the others are having a rest, Yashiro approaches Waya and request to speak to him personally. Upon seeing that, Isumi panics but Waya went with Yashiro to a secluded area.  
  
"I think there has been a misunder—"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"How long have you known Hikaru?"  
  
"That is not what I want to—"  
  
"Answer me." Waya gave him another deadly stare.  
  
"Ugh... few months."  
  
Yashiro is no match for Waya!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Eh? Where's Yashiro and Waya?" Hikaru looks around curiously.  
  
"Ah... washroom... probably..." Isumi is sweating.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"Hm... Honda, you brought your camera right? Isumi, let's take pictures together." and he pulls Isumi towards the national statue.  
  
Back at the alley, Yashiro and Waya still haven't settled their problems yet.  
  
"Few months? Give me an exact answer!!! How many months is 'few months'!?"  
  
"I don't remember..."  
  
"What? You can't even remember when you first met him!?"  
  
"It should be at the Hokutohai selection competition..." (Well in fact he remembers this because he and Hikaru had had a very interesting match at that time)  
  
"Hn." Waya is still not satisfied.  
  
"Listen to me. Last night—"  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Waya closed his ears. If Yashiro is going to tell him what they did in the room to hurt him, he will not listen to it.  
  
"No, what I want to say is that—"  
  
"Waya, Yashiro! Come on, they are moving!" Isumi shouts at them.  
  
"Coming!" Waya answered and run towards Isumi. Yashiro sighed and followed them.  
  
"How is it going? What did he say?" Isumi asks anxiously.  
  
"He was trying to tell me what they were doing last night but I refused to hear. If he's going to brag to me about Hikaru, I won't accept that." Isumi walks with his head down. He is the only one whom Waya entrust with his secret. Although he felt bitter but he supports his friend. As from he understands, love is not about possessing it... it's about seeing the one you love happy.  
  
"Maybe he was trying to explain yesterday's incident was a misunderstanding."  
  
"What misunderstanding? I don't believe him!" well, seems like there's nothing could be done! Waya got the wrong opponent! At this time Akira do feel glad Waya is not sticking to Hikaru for a change.  
  
It was a day full of joy but everything has to come to an end. After dinner, everyone retreat back to their room and rest. Honda follows Kurata with a heavy heart. Earlier, he had requested for exchange but everyone refused. Honda blame Ochi for causing him this misery but Ochi pretends as though he hears nothing (It all happens when Kurata is not at the table).  
  
Back in the room, Akira switch on the television and took out his book. He's learning Chinese (basically he's the only who can speak and understands Chinese in the group, so he acts as the translator. However, his Chinese is not perfect and he plans to sharpen his language skill)! Hikaru was impressed but soon got annoyed because he couldn't understand a single thing. He took out his manga and starts reading. Both of them do their own work till Hikaru finally dozes off. His manga resting on his chest.  
  
Akira too, feels tired and decided it's enough for today. Switch off the television and turn around to see Hikaru sleeping like a child. He puts the manga on the table and pulls the blanket but his eyes are fixed on him. Without realizing, he's ruffling Hikaru's hair softly, touching his hands and lip slowly... but all of a sudden he stops. He felt as though he's a bird toying with his prey (which is a very crazy thought). Akira turns off the light and climb to his bed, sleeping close to his life-time rival...  
  
Early next morning...  
  
Akira felt someone holding him. It's a warm feeling... so comfortable... so soft and light... could it be Hikaru?  
  
"Hikaru..." he mumbled...  
  
And then he woke up with a start. He was shocked!  
  
Hikaru and him they are hugging together on the bed! His head is leaning on Hikaru's chest and Hikaru's hand is resting on his waist. Akira blushed so red he can feel smoke coming out from his ears. This can't be true... this is just a dream... but his touch is so real... could it be an imagination?  
  
Akira did not dare to move... he's afraid it might wake Hikaru... this feeling of excitement and happiness. His heart went doki doki doki doki doki... He felt it for the first time. Yes, it's even better than winning Go. If it's a dream he wished that god would stop the time. He felt he could sleep forever in this way.  
  
"Um..." Hikaru stirred a little. Akira panicked. What if Hikaru wakes up? He didn't know what to do and how to face him ...so he closed his eyes and pretend to sleep.  
  
But Hikaru did not wake up. In fact, he pulls Akira even closer to him and hugging him tighter! Akira could feel his heart about to explode. It's thumping so hard and loud that he thought there's a possibility it will wake Hikaru. Akira steals a glance at Hikaru... but the boy is sleeping so soundly as though nothing in this world will wake him up...  
  
However, after a while...  
  
"Hm..." Hikaru woke up. He can smell a strong fragrance of flower on the bed. He opens his eyes and saw a boy in his arms. He's hugging a sleeping Akira! Upon realizing that, he blushes. He didn't know he was THAT desperate! What should he do? If he moves, he will surely wake him up (he has no idea Akira is already AWAKE!). But finally he decides that it's better to start preparing himself. It's already morning. The others might have awakened and if they (him and Akira) are not awake yet, the others will come banging their door. He cannot imagine what will happen at that time...  
  
Slowly and gently, he lifts Akira's head... then placed them on the soft feathered pillow. He was relieved Akira did not stir nor move. Hikaru tip- toed to the bathroom and washed his face. Gosh, he needs to be calm!  
  
By the time he comes out from the bathroom, Akira is already awake. Their eyes met and both quickly turn away, leaving an awkward silence.  
  
"You... you can use the bathroom now..."  
  
"Ah... em... Thank you..."  
  
"Ok now, let's go to the Ki-In. but remember, behave yourself." It sounds more like a reminder to himself since Kurata tends to act more childish than these young kishi. They are inside a private van which they rented for use for these two weeks.  
  
Hikaru tries to act normal but did not realize he's actually avoiding Akira.  
  
"Hey, Honda you look fine today."  
  
"Haha yea... I was so tired yesterday that I collapse on the bed and sleep till morning. I don't think I hear Kurata-san's snores at all!"  
  
"That's a miracle." Yashiro chirped in. The others laughed while Kurata threatens to leave Yashiro at the hotel. The small van heads to the Ki-In with challenges ahead of them...  
  
doki doki—is the Japanese word (not a formal word though, mind you) describing the sound of heart thumping (in excitement, fear etc). 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
Once they reached the front of Ki-In, Yang Hai-san is ready at the door and greets them.  
  
"Hey Kurata, it's just been a few months that I haven't seen you but you seem to have add a few pounds!"  
  
"Mind your own business Yang Hai. I'll beat you today and you will have to name yourself China's version of Kurata."  
  
"Hahaha very meaningful. I'll see whether you can beat me! Come in!" he instruct the other seven kishi standing in the doorway. Isumi steps forward.  
  
"Yang Hai-san."  
  
"Oh, Isumi! Welcome back!" and pat him on his shoulder. It feels like meeting an old friend here. Isumi felt nostalgic since this is the place he had his special training after unable to be selected as a kishi last year.  
  
"Is Le Ping here?" Isumi asks anxiously for he wanted to tease Waya.  
  
"Oh, that boy he went back to his hometown last week. But never mind, we have another Le Ping over here! Haha" (pointing at Waya) Yang Hai leads them into the Ki-In.  
  
Hikaru have been staying close to Yashiro since this morning (note: why Yashiro? Hm... maybe because he feels that Yashiro is a good friend. Plus, they get along well...) and avoiding Akira. He didn't know why. It acts sort of like a reflex. Every time Akira moves close to him, he'll move away automatically.  
  
At the corner, a flaming Waya is eyeing Yashiro's every step. Yashiro knew he's in a VERY bad position now. He wanted to explain things to Waya again but there's no chance to do it and why, why why why of all times, this IDIOT (Hikaru) have to stick to him? This will only cause MORE misunderstanding. So Yashiro tries to avoid Hikaru (he 3doesn't want to be Waya's target) but too bad Hikaru don't get the hint.  
  
"Oh, Isumi!" a few of the Chinese Go players in the Ki-In went forward and greet their Japanese friend. Although surrounded by old friends, Isumi still couldn't understand what they are saying to him.  
  
"Ah, um... hisashiburi" Isumi is only able to say that. Although none of them understands his word nor did he understand what they are saying, both parties knew very well it's a greeting.  
  
"Let me introduce..." Yang Hai began to spoke in Chinese and introduces the eight kishi to the Chinese Go players there. Then he spoke in Japanese to introduce a few Chinese kishi there. Yang Hai pairs them up and the match starts...  
  
After a few hours... all of them are on their way to lunch at a shop outside. Yang Hai was supposed to go with them but had an emergency last minute.  
  
"Phew it was really tough. China's kishi is really good!" Honda commented.  
  
"Yeah, I had a few match with the same kishi... but lose one game to him! He comes up with unpredictable strategies. They are real worthy opponents." Hikaru's blood is boiling with excitement.  
  
"Well, they have higher levels than some Japanese kishi..." Ochi spoke nonchalantly but causes irritation to some of them.  
  
"Oh, Kurata-san how was your match with Yang Hai-san? Did you win?"  
  
"Huh he thought he's better with 8-dan! I will be promoted to 8-dan soon!" and walks ahead of them.  
  
"What happened?" Hikaru whispers to Yashiro.  
  
"They had 2 matches and Kurata-san loses both." Yashiro had been observing their match.  
  
Yashiro could feel a murderous aura behind him. It's Waya. Yashiro moves away from Hikaru and walks beside Honda. 'It's better to stick to this birdbrain since he's nobody's target...' Yashiro thought (hey, that was mean!). Hikaru chuck his hands inside his pocket and keep walking. There's silence in the group.  
  
"Isumi, where did you stay when you came to china?" Hikaru breaks the silence.  
  
"I stayed at the hotel in the beginning but later shift to the hostel and share a room with Yang Hai-san. It was illegal but I had no choice since I am facing a financial problem here." he finished with a smile.  
  
"Then you and Yang Hai-san must be close... you play Go with him all the time?"  
  
"Maa you can say that. He's the one who trained me and encouraged me to beat Le Ping."  
  
"He must be strong then."  
  
"Yeah, until now I still can't beat him."  
  
"Yosh! I'll have a match with him afterwards!" Hikaru is full with enthusiasm.  
  
"You think you can beat him?" Ochi asks while fixing his glasses.  
  
"Um... I am not sure but you'll never know until you had a match."  
  
The others just look at him and fell silent.  
  
They followed Kurata and finally reached a noodle shop. All eight got in, placed their order (with Akira's help), finished their food and out of the restaurant in no time. All of them heads back to the Ki-In after lunch and continue to pursue matches with different Chinese kishi. Hikaru requested a match with Yang Hai which drew a great deal of attention. Yang Hai won in the end but prove to have a lucky win. He wipes away the sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Fuh I finally understand why Kurata let you be the taisho in Hokutohai..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind... I am just talking to myself... I'll go get a drink." and left the seat. Akira who had been watching from the side sat in front of Hikaru.  
  
"That was a good one. Shall we discuss about it?"  
  
Hikaru felt his heart skipped a beat. Seeing Akira reminds him of that scene this morning.  
  
"Um... I already promised to have a match with him." Hikaru pulled a Chinese kishi nearby to the next table. The Chinese kishi was puzzled but did not hesitate when someone challenges him. So they settle down for a game.  
  
"I'll discuss the game with you." Ochi offered himself seeing Akira's painful look.  
  
"Never mind... I want to do it alone..."  
  
Ochi left the table with disappointment. Hikaru is to be blame.  
  
On the other table, Waya challenges Yashiro but still lose to him after 2 matches.  
  
"When are you quitting? We are here to compete with the Chinese kishi, not among ourselves." Yashiro is tired of Waya.  
  
"I am not satisfied. And I won't let you go until I have beaten you!"  
  
Isumi overheard their conversation and sympathize with Yashiro. But he knew there's nothing he can do... Waya simply won't listen and he's hot headed.  
  
"I'm not having another match with you. With your level now, you better give up. By the way, don't mixes Go with your emotion." Yashiro walks away. He couldn't take it anymore. Why is he being pulled into this troubling relationship? It's certainly none of his business!  
  
Around five in the evening when the Ki-In is about to close, Yang Hai asks everyone to end their game. All eight kishi thanked him and had their dinner before returning to their room.  
  
Le Ping—I am not sure whether this name is right... please correct me if I am wrong!  
  
hisashiburi—Japanese term for 'long time no see' ... 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
It was certainly very satisfying for them to be able to have matches with China's kishi. They are very worthy opponents and learnt a lot from them. In fact Akira made some friends since he's able to converse in Chinese.  
  
After dinner, everyone went back to their room. It was a tiring day and all could just collapse on their bed. But Hikaru... he refuses to stay in a room with Akira.  
  
"Yashiro, can I go over to your place for a while?" Hikaru asks while they are all walking together towards their room.  
  
"Ha?" Yashiro is blur.  
  
"You have a travel pack Go right? Let's have a match."  
  
"Aren't you tired?" Waya asks curiously. He thought he saw Hikaru yawning during dinner time.  
  
"Haha not really. I feel as if I could play a few more rounds."  
  
"I don't feel like playing Go... I am tired. I need to rest." Yashiro is being straight forward. He knew Waya is looking at him right now.  
  
"One game! Just one match please!"  
  
"But..." Yashiro was about to reject him when he saw those pleading eyes. Then he looks at Akira who had his head hung low and walking like a corpse. 'Something must have happened' Yashiro sighed and finally agreed.  
  
Waya wanted to join in but Isumi pulls him away. Honda couldn't understand what's between them but can't be bothered. He enters his room and wishes them good night. Yashiro opens the door and Hikaru disappeared in the room. Ochi offers to stay company with Akira and when he did not object, Ochi's heart does a happy flip.  
  
"Here, this is the Go. Let's start. The faster we finish the better... I am so tired."  
  
"Em... sorry for bothering..." Hikaru looks motionless, troubled and tired. Yashiro kept his travel pack Go.  
  
"What? Aren't we having a match?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
  
"... ... ... ..."  
  
"You are not here for a game." Yashiro told him.  
  
"Of course I am..." he flashes a fake smile.  
  
"No you are not."  
  
"... ... ... ..."  
  
"You are running away aren't you?"  
  
Hikaru did not speak nor look at him.  
  
"Is there something troubling you? ... Why are you running from Touya?"  
  
"I AM NOT!!!" the words just slip from his mouth. He didn't mean to shout like that. Yashiro got a shock but cool off soon. He knows that Hikaru didn't mean it.  
  
"I... I'm sorry..." he looks down at the floor.  
  
"It's fine... "Yashiro took out a can of cold juice from the mini bar and hand it to Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru took it and drank the juice in a gulp. Yashiro sat beside him.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me... when I see him, I'll move away... I know it's mean to do this but ... but I can't control myself..."  
  
"Then? How do you feel about him?" ('Uwaaaaa why am I having this conversation with him? didn't I said earlier I don't want to get involved in anything? But this is too late... that silly boy (Waya) had completely misunderstood me and didn't give me a chance to explain!' Yashiro is screaming in his head)  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"Relax and loosen up... you don't act like yourself lately."  
  
"I know... not that I want to cause any problem but sometimes... certain emotions ... certain things you can't control them..."  
  
('oh god, I am no love expert, nor am I a counselor!!! I have my own problems too! Would you like to listen how my parents treat me at home???' Yashiro continues to combat with his own mind despite listening to Hikaru's confession. Seems like Hikaru went to the wrong guy... did he not? grins)  
  
"Just admit your own feelings. Isn't that much easier?"  
  
"What feelings?"  
  
('There you go, lying again! LIAR!!! Isn't it obvious you like him? Why don't you just admit it and leave me alone!!! Both of you can live happily ever after and I too, can rest in peace... NO!!! rest in peace sounds like as if they are for dead people... well, I can have peace then.')  
  
"Whatever you say..."  
  
"... ... ... ..."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
('Enough of being your counselor! Now you want to SLEEP here tonight? No way!!! What will that porcupine head (Waya) says when he hears about it? You guys will be shipping my dead body back to kansai! And I'm still in sho-dan!!!')  
  
"I don't think you should run away from your problems or Touya. Face it like a man."  
  
('yea... it's better this way... if I let you stay here one night, you'll come back here again tomorrow and the next day and the following day. Before you knew it, you are running away for the whole two weeks! I only have one life! How many times do you want me to die!?')...  
  
"I... It's just that..."  
  
CRACK. The wooden door opens. Ochi came in looking sulky. Akira had totally ignored him in the next door.  
  
"I thought both of you are having a match."  
  
"Yeah... just finished... I'll... I'll go back to my room now." and flash Yashiro a nervous look.  
  
"What's up with him?" Ochi asks curiously after Hikaru left.  
  
"Nothing." Yashiro threw away the empty can.  
  
"Isumi, I want to go with Hikaru!"  
  
"Waya, aren't you tired? Get some rest."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Don't we have one whole day free tomorrow? You can see him tomorrow."  
  
"Huh..." Waya grunts silently. Although he don't like Isumi's suggestion but he never fail to follow what he says.  
  
"Good boy." Isumi pats Waya affectionately with a smile.  
  
sho-dan: Dan level one.  
  
Yuii-chan: gomen Yashiro sounded a little mean in this chapter   
  
Yashiro: you did it on purpose didn't you?  
  
Yuii-chan: What? How can you say that! You are my favourite character (so that I can torture you)...  
  
Yashiro: L-I-A-R!!! What is this evil grin supposed to mean!? Return me to my innocence!!!  
  
Yuii-chan: Please—since when are you innocent?  
  
Yashiro: $$%&%  
  
Yuii-chan: There you go Yashiro is no innocent boy grins  
  
Ochi: Coming up next chapter—Touya and Shindo's relationship takes a bad twist. Isn't it happening to my advantage?  
  
Yashiro: yes, it is... except that you are coming with us—to explore Beijing in chapter 13.  
  
Yuii-chan: Minna-san, O-tanoshimine!!! And thank you for all the reviews! Yosh, ganbatte, ganbatte!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Hikaru returns to his room. He hesitated with the key in his hand. Finally, left with no option he opens the door and walks in.

Akira is sitting on the chair with a book in his hand. He did not turn to look at Hikaru. Hikaru did not know whether this is a good sign or bad sign. Nevertheless, he doesn't want to confront or face Akira. He went straight to the bathroom and shower. Once out, he lies down on the bed and covers himself with the blanket. Soon, he was snoring and did not even hear the sound of Akira shutting his book with a thud.

Next morning...

"Rise and shine!!!" Waya shouts at Isumi.

"Em... Waya, you woke up so early... it's only eight."

"Well, it's morning Isumi. We have one whole day to ourselves so we must make good use of the time!"

"Come on, let's go wake Hikaru up!"

Hikaru again... Isumi suddenly lost all interest to go out. If Waya is going to talk about nothing but Hikaru, he might as well stay here for some peace and quiet.

"I'm not feeling well today... why don't you go out with them?"

"What? Isumi, are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm alright. Just a little headache. Maybe I don't get enough sleep..."

"I'm sorry I woke you up..." Waya said apologetically.

"Don't worry, it's not you... go and have fun, I'll be fine here."

"Maybe you should take some medicine. I have some in my bag, just in case. Here, take this." Waya handed him a few tablets. Isumi accepted them but simply put it aside (he's not sick anyway).

"You need water?"

"I'm fine... I'll take them after breakfast. You can't take medicine in empty stomach anyway."

"Right... can you go down for breakfast? Or you need me to bring them for you?"

"I can go down and eat them later... I'll just sleep a little longer..." and he pretends to doze off. Waya looks at Isumi in a worried expression. Perhaps it's better for him to accompany Isumi here? But he can't miss this wonderful opportunity to be with Hikaru the whole day!

"Sleep well Isumi..." Waya whispers and left.

DING DONG DING DONG

The doorbell rang a couple of times. Finally Hikaru opens the door while rubbing his eyes.

"HIKARU!!!" Waya pops in happily and fully energized.

"Em... Waya... so...so... ear—ly ..." Hikaru yawns.

"Come on; let's go explore the areas in Beijing! Don't you think the capital is interesting? They have markets and lots of Chinese restaurant down the street!!! Let's try them all!!!"

"This is China. Of course they have Chinese Restaurants every where."

"Let's go!!! It's a holiday today!"

"Yeah, we rest on holiday..."

"... ... ... ..." Waya pouts at the door.

"Alright alright... give me some time to get ready..." Hikaru scratch his head and finally gave up.

CRACK

"What's going on? It's so loud..." a messy looking Yashiro opens his door and pops his head out to see Waya standing in front of Hikaru's door.

"Yashiro, good morning. Waya suggests we explore Beijing and its food." Hikaru finished with a laugh.

"Um... that's a good idea. I'd rather do that than to stay in the room."

"I don't remember inviting you."

"Ahaha the more the merrier... hurry up and prepare, Yashiro. Remember to call Ochi. Oh yea, get Honda and Kurata-san too. We'll meet at the lobby."

"What? I—"Waya began but Hikaru closed the door.

He walked towards Honda's room angrily. This is supposed to be a date with Hikaru since Isumi won't be coming. He did not plan to ask the others to join in. Why must Yashiro (oh yea, blaming on his rival-in-love is easier than blaming on Hikaru) spoil it for him...

"Waya asks us to go for a walk around this area." Hikaru spoke without looking at Akira.

"I'm not going."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't feel like going out."

"Aren't you bored in the room?"

"That's my own problem."

"Why are you saying that?"

"I can say what I want. Or do I need your permission?"

"... What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. What is wrong with YOU?"

"Nothing... I'm fine."

"Then why have you been avoiding me since yesterday?"

"What? You must be mistaken. I did not avoid you." Hikaru looks away.

"Liar." And he sat down pretending to read his book. Akira did not want to continue this meaningless argument since Hikaru is not being honest. It's pointless to argue with a person who denies everything.

"Fine. I'll go out with them. You can stay here and do whatever you want." Hikaru spoke firmly though he had no idea why he's feeling angry. Or is it because his rival had guessed what his heart says?

Indeed, he left the room with anger.

Down at the lobby, Hikaru met up with Waya, Ochi, Yashiro and Honda.

"Where's Touya?" Ochi asks.

By the mention of that name, Hikaru's face became red with fury.

"He doesn't want to come." He controls himself.

"What? Why? He's not feeling well?" Ochi is concern.

"What do I care? If he doesn't want to come then just leave him! Let's go!" Everyone was surprised at Hikaru's tone. He sounds... angry.

"Oi, Shindo! What happened? Did you argue with Touya?" Ochi couldn't stop pestering Hikaru for details.

"Leave me alone will you!?" Hikaru shouted at Ochi. Then looking at the boy's resentful look, he apologizes.

"I'm sorry. He said he doesn't want to come along. That's all. If you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself."

All the others are unable to utter a word. They didn't know what to say... but surely, surely something had happened between those two. Yashiro blames himself for being part of the problem. If only he had agreed to Hikaru's suggestion of exchanging partner for the night then this might not have happened. (Well Yashiro, if you do that the problem is going to be worse).

Everyone else walks gloomily. Waya is beginning to wish that Isumi is here with him...

A/N: Fu... finally have time to upload this new chap!!! The earlier chapters were a little short I mean the contents for one chap is kinda short... I will promise you guys future chapters will be longer!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: oO things are getting pretty cold around here haha... anyway, here is the next chapter uploaded! it's a silly chap though -- but nevertheless, enjoy!!! Bon apetite

**CHAPTER 13**

"Ei? Where's Isumi and Kurata-san?" Hikaru asks when they are out of the hotel.

"Isu... Isumi is not feeling well. Kurata-san says he have things to do..." Waya answered in a fearful voice. This is the first time he sees Hikaru in such an angry condition...

Silence.

"... What do you guys want to have for breakfast?" Yashiro tries to sound cheerful. He holds himself responsibility for what happened although it has got nothing to do with him.

"Chinese Dim Sum." Ochi said. Although he is not much of a food-expert but he certainly made the right choice. He still remembers his grandfather's reminder of the most common and delicious breakfast for the Chinese people.

"I thought only Hong Kong is famous with that." Waya answered as if reading Ochi's mind.

"Whatever..." Hikaru would opt for ramen if given a choice but he's not in a condition to argue. Moreover, he just shouted at Ochi. Agreeing to his choice of food is like giving in and equivalent of compensation to him.

"Where's the restaurant for Chinese Dim Sum? There are mostly noodles shops around here... Ducks... steamboat..." Waya points at each shop but none appears to sell Dim Sum. They are getting more confused.

"Hey, I thought Chinese are famous for Dim Sum? Where's the dim sum shop? I'm starving! Why don't we just have something in one of these restaurants?" Yashiro can no longer withhold his hunger.

"Some places focus the same type of restaurant in one area." Ochi explains.

"What? I don't get it." Hunger makes Honda's brain slower.

"Just like there might be an area or street that is full with Dim Sum Restaurants." Ochi says impatiently.

"Then how are we going to look for the street? Why don't we just ask someone for direction?" At this point, everyone looks at Hikaru (who said that) and then looks at each other in a circle. They have come to a conclusion that NONE of them speaks nor understands Chinese!

"Oh god..." Yashiro covers his face with his hand. It's a mistake to follow this group of impulsive people.

"Then, where are we?" Ah, what a simple sentence said by Honda but it makes everyone panics.

"Yea! Where are we?" Hikaru looks at this unfamiliar surrounding. They have been walking and walking without knowing where they are heading!

"Map! Where's the map?" Yashiro asks Waya but Waya only gave him a blank look.

"Don't tell me you didn't... Oh no! What were you thinking!? Coming out without a map!?" Yashiro can't expect anyone to be more careless.

"I left it in my room!!! And I never expect you guys to forget too!" Waya pouts silently. He was near tears. Perhaps it's better to just stay in the hotel like Isumi and Touya.

"Alright... let's go back to where we came from..." Hikaru said and then gasp in horror when none of them could remember the route. Soon enough, everyone is accusing each other as the root of the problem.

"Ochi shouldn't have said anything about Chinese Dim Sum! Can't we have a simple breakfast at a nearby stall!?" Yashiro shouts.

"What!? Chinese Dim Sum is supposed to be common! How do I know it's so difficult to look for!?" Ochi shouted back.

"Waya should have brought a map." Honda commented.

"What!? Why must I bring a map? Why can't you bring a map on your own!? Why do you rely on me!?" Waya could not retain his anger.

"You should have look twice before going out next time!" Honda answers back.

"I wouldn't have asked you to join us if Hikaru did not say so!"

"Oh great, now we are lost. I am so thankful." Honda replies sarcastically.

"Fine! There won't be a next time!!!"

"It's Hikaru's fault! If he didn't argue with Touya, he could have come and we will have an interpreter!" Ochi shouts loud enough to overcome the other two's voice.

Hikaru who didn't plan to take part in the argument looks sadly at Ochi. Yea, in one way he's right.

"I'm sorry..." Hikaru replies gloomily. That's the only thing he can do.

"Hey Ochi, you shouldn't say that! It's not Hikaru's fault!!!" Waya defends his love interest.

"No... he's right... if only I did not act so childish, he won't be mad and he might be here with us..."

"Forget it... whatever happens, happens. Now we should figure out a way to identify our location." Yashiro pats on Hikaru's shoulder to show support for his friend.

"Yea... now is not the time to put the blame on anyone." Honda too, comes back to his senses.

"But where should we start? There's a main road and few small paths..." Waya looks around, confused.

"Follow the main road is safer." Hikaru leads the way.

And so our group of tired kishi walks along the main road without knowing where they are heading. Everyone's stomach is growling but Ochi refuses to stop unless they are able to find a Dim Sum shop. He didn't want to give in and puts all the blame on Hikaru who remain silence and did not defend himself. Finally... after half an hour of walking groggily, they found it...! Restaurants that serves Dim Sum!!! There are so many of them along the street full with people!!! I'll say a haven for Dim Sum lovers! Our heroes felt as though they had crossed the Sahara desert to find an oasis.

"We are finally here! We made it alive!!!" Waya's happy tears flow down his cheek.

"Hurry up! Let's grab a seat." Yashiro speed off to the first restaurant.

"Wait." Ochi stops him.

"What are you waiting for?" Honda asks.

"According to the analysis of human psychology, the safest bet on a chain of unfamiliar restaurants is to eat at the busiest restaurant. Or eat at the restaurant with most customers."

"It doesn't matter. All of them look the same." Yashiro finds himself getting more irritated at Ochi.

"Of course it matters. If you want to eat, it has got to be the best" and walks ahead of them, browsing through every restaurant to identify one which looks the busiest or full with customers. The others tagged along with embarrassment as the Chinese people look on curiously.

"Ah, this one!" Ochi points at one of the restaurant and called the others in. However, this restaurant is so particularly full that there are no seats available.

"You have got to be kidding me." Yashiro gave the Ochi an angry look. They have to wait for seats. The worst part is, most of the customers seem to be enjoying tea and chatting with their friends/ families. There's no sign of anyone leaving!

"Are they going to sit here forever?" Waya is tired of walking and now standing while waiting for SOMEONE to leave the table. They are not the only people waiting for a table... there are a few families already waiting from the beginning.

After 20 minutes of wait and they still can't get a table,

"Alright. That's it." Yashiro walks out of the restaurant.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru pulls him.

"To the next restaurant. I believe they should have a table available. I don't want to stand here and wait like a dummy when I don't even know whether we will be able to get a table after an hour. I have endured the hunger to come this far but from now on, I will not tolerate with that mushroom head." Like the saying goes: a hungry man is an angry man.

"I'll go with you." Honda and Waya follow him.

"Ochi, let's go over there. Yashiro is right. Even if the restaurant is full it doesn't mean their food tastes better."

"He just can't endure hunger. Let them go. I'll wait here myself. You go with them too!" he turned his head away from Hikaru.

Hikaru walks to the next restaurant that's got fewer customers. They found an empty table at the back and settle down. A waitress came to take their order.

"Er... how do you say niku-man in Chinese?" Waya asks the others holding the menu.

"Is it in the menu? If it is, just point it to her which one you want." Hikaru suggests. This is the best way when verbal communication doesn't work. Since Japanese also uses kanji, they don't have much problem reading Chinese words because they are similar.

"That's a good one!" Honda praises and starts pointing at the menu to place his order.

"What about Ochi?" Hikaru asks in a concern manner after the waiter left.

"I'll talk to him. He's just testing our patience." Waya walks out.

Waya manage to talk Ochi into joining them since the other restaurant was so busy they did not heed him. Worst of all, they don't understand what he says when he argues that the table given to another customer should be his because he's there first.

"Come on, the food is already here..." Waya made him sit next to Hikaru. Ochi is still sulking. Yashiro, Hikaru and Honda are already feasting on the variety of dumplings they ordered.

"What is this? It's good!' Yashiro did not bother when Honda comments that he's finishing all the food on the table.

"I think I heard the girl said 'siew mai' ... something like that..."

"Get another plate of that" Yashiro is waiving to the waiter.

"The dumplings here are good!" Honda said while munching his food. Then continues,"Ochi, this place is much better than the restaurant next door."

"Hn." Ochi ate his food quietly. He hates to lose and he hates to give in but this time, they are right.

Chinese Dim Sum—a traditional Chinese food! I'm sure most of you know about it. For those who are not sure, they are actually variety of dumplings which comes in small plates and small portions. Each plate usually contains three to four dumplings of the same type. Apart from that, they also have 'pau' (a bread-like food with fillings in it, just like niku-man) with different fillings, fish balls, 'siew mai' (a dumpling made of meat and prawns mashed up together. it's wrapped with a skin except for the top part... some siew mai is made solely of meat), gyoza and many others.

Usually in a Chinese restaurant that serves mainly Dim Sum, they will have waiters walking around with plates of dumplings and pau in a trolley. This is to make work more efficient and easier. So if you ever go to a Dim Sum Restaurant, you'll see the whole table spread with plates of dumplings all over it! Make sure you do the same to enjoy your meal!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Amaru-chan**: Yuii-chan, this isn't the end of the fiction, is it? because if it's the end..i'm going to cry..i can't read this fic more...Hikzz  
this fic is really good...but since i don't understand about the pairing, can you make this fic's pairing to AkiraHikaru or HikaruAkira, because i love them both..

_A/N:_ Haha no, this is not the end! Thanks for loving it so much!!! –hugs amaru-chan- yes… basically this is an AkiHika pairing which I love most in all other pairing! Please continue to read although I don't see many people favour this fic Hahaha! But as an author… I feel that as long as someone, even one person enjoys reading it, I will continue to upload. Thanks for your support!!!

**CHAPTER 14**

"What time is it now?" Honda forgot to wear his watch today.

"A quarter past ten." Hikaru answers.

"Right. Now that we had had our breakfast… what shall we do?" Waya walks along with the others.

"Why don't we get a map first?" Yashiro is still worried.

"I say we should find out where we are first. Seriously, no one can understand or speak Chinese here?" Ochi looks around.

"What do you expect? You don't know Chinese either." Yashiro looks back at him.

"Then why don't we look for someone who understands Japanese or English…?" Hikaru suggests.

"What? I am terrible at English. Who can speak English well here?" Honda asks in a panic voice.

"Wait a moment… where do you guys plan to go? Let's say we know where we are now… then what will you do? Go back to the hotel or continue to walk around?" Yashiro feels insecure

"Maa… that will have to depends how long it takes us to find out our current location and the way back to hotel. If it's still early, I don't mind exploring this place. It looks interesting." Hikaru smiled at them.

Yashiro let out a long sigh and said, "So what now?"

"Come on, let's go over there and asks some of people for directions…" Waya points to a crowded shop nearby. It's more convenient to ask around especially when there's a group of people. One or two of them might be able to help.

Finally, after half an hour of asking around with both English and Japanese, they found out that they have been walking towards the north of Beijing. Their hotel is only fifteen minutes ride with a taxi. Therefore they decided to have fun instead and travel further up.

"Hey, isn't it dangerous to keep going north? We are getting further from the hotel." Honda hopes they will turn back.

"Don't worry. We can get taxi everywhere. Just tell them the hotel's name and they will know. Going back certainly isn't a problem. We are not out for nothing." Waya assures Honda.

"Hey, stop by at this market! Let's look around!" Hikaru's excitement affects the others.

They walk around the market to see lots of interesting things. Whatever you want can be found here without hassle.

"Waya, what's wrong?" Hikaru saw him staring into space.

"Ah? Em, I am a little worried about Isumi. He looks pale this morning when I woke him up. I wonder if he remembers to take the medicine I gave him."

"Give him a call then."

"There's no need for that by the way, I want to surprise him with the Dim Sum we bought for them." they take-away some dumplings for Isumi, Akira and Kurata.

"Hikaru… what … what happened this morning?" Waya whispers to him since the others are not around.

"…ah… nothing happens …" it's so hard to answer that question.

"You can always tell me … no matter what happens, I'll support you… I'll be on your side…" Waya blush upon finishing the sentence. It was something he had always wanted to tell Hikaru.

"Thanks…" Hikaru felt awkward. Those words… they sound like some sort of confession. Or is he wrong? It must be a mistake! Those are words of a friend showing support to another friend! Hahahaha Right!

"Hey look at this! It's a mini Go board keychain!!!" Hikaru exclaimed in excitement. Without further thought, he bought two of them.

"Oh? Why did you buy two?" Yashiro sneak up from behind and gave them a scare.

"Ugh… it's for my little cousin… he… he bugs me to buy a souvenir for him…" Hikaru stammers… it's a lie after all. It just crosses his mind to take two and pay for it. But deep down in his heart and conscience, he knew whom he wanted to give that to…

. Waya observes Hikaru but did not say anything.

"Oh, watches!!! I'll buy one for Isumi. It's so cheap and elegant!" Waya was busy choosing and comparing those watches.

"Why do you need to get him a new watch?" Yashiro butt in again (since when he becomes so busy body? Haha)

"Ah, I was taking a shower this morning and saw his watch inside the bathroom. He must have left it there last night and there's water in it. I guess he drop it in the bath tub or something… so I'm going to get him a new one. I don't want him to say I am stiingy to come home empty-handed. Hahaha"

"Yashiro, what did you buy?" it's Hikaru's turn to ask him.

"Em, I got some junk food here… and a few books. It's getting boring staying in the hotel anyway."

"Books? What type of books?" Ochi looks interested. Perhaps looking for a chance to make fun of him.

"…Chinese Guidebook, Chinese ki, Chinese-Japanese conversational guide and a map of Beijing! This is great! Yashiro I didn't know you are such a hardworking person." Hikaru browse through the paper bag he's holding.

"I just thought it might help. We will be here for two weeks. I hope at least I am able to learn something useful while I am here." he said them so seriously that Ochi couldn't pluck enough courage to make fun of him. Everyone else starts to ponder the matter in a serious manner. Why are they here? What will they learn here? What type of experience will they obtain?

"That Chinese Ki book and Chinese-Japanese conversational guide look interesting. Where's the bookshop?" Hikaru asks all of a sudden.

"Ne... over there." Yashiro points to the corner shop stacked with books. He was surprised at this sudden question.

"Yea, me too. I want to get some books. I'll just browse through and see if there's anything suitable for me…" and Waya disappears behind the crowd. Honda and Ochi followed him. Yashiro stood there alone. What's this sudden rush to the bookshop?

"Oi… why… YOU COPY CATS! WAIT UP!!!" Yashiro shouted behind them.

At the shop there indeed is a great deal of valuable books. Majorities are in Chinese but the shop also sells books in English, Japanese and Korean. It's a huge shop (it's a miracle that it's situated near the market) with tons of books neatly displayed on the shelves. They are divided into different sections and categories. Hikaru walks towards the section labeled 'Japanese' where all the books available there are in Japanese. Without wasting time, he picks up several books and starts flipping through them.

Honda and Ochi on the other hand are browsing through English books. Waya is at the corner looking through some cook books. Since he's staying alone, he might as well try cooking rather than going home for meals daily. Plus, Isumi does visit him regularly. It would be nice to cook something and both of them can enjoy it together.

Yashiro came in panting. He looks around and spots them scattered everywhere in the bookshop. What is this sudden interest in book? Just because he bought three books, they wanted to buy books too? Copy cats! Unable to understand the meaning of this action, Yashiro walks towards Hikaru.

"Shindo, what is this fuzz on books?"

"Yashiro, don't you understand?"

"That's why I ask you!"

"Hahaha what a slow guy!"

"SLOW!?"

"You said that to me, remember?" Hikaru grins wickedly at him.

"That was different! What's the meaning of this?"

"Well, you see… when we came here, all we thought of is simply Go and how to strengthen our skills and level. But we never give a serious thought on other aspects of life that we can learn here. Coming to China is not merely about ki… it's also about respecting the people, culture and country. Your determination inspires us. I suddenly felt that I have been ignorant and childish. Communication is vital in everywhere we go and I think it would be an advantage if I am able to speak the native language here. It would be a good experience to learn something. I respect them and their language… don't you think we are a little stuck up when we refuse to speak their language although we are here? We only rely on him (Akira) to do all the talking… now that we are all by ourselves; we look like a group of disabled people without his help. I look down on myself in this aspect."

Yashiro looks at Hikaru in disbelieve. He only said three sentences but it inspired everyone!? And to this level of understanding? Amazing!!! 'I can be a philosopher…' he was considering that idea seriously. But what's most amazing of all is the 'awakening' of Shindo Hikaru… realizing and understanding something of utter importance. Somehow, Yashiro felt that Hikaru is different now. However, he doubts the others realize that point as much as Hikaru.

After spending about an hour in the bookshop, everyone leaves with satisfaction. Their pockets are considerably lighter than this morning but it was all worth it.

"(Gasp!) It's already one in the afternoon! No wonder my stomach is growling… we spent too much time at the market…" Waya complains.

"I'm tired… Let's have lunch around here." Honda couldn't walk any further. He felt as though his leg weighs a ton.

"Me too… what's for lunch?" Yashiro asks.

"Is that Beijing duck? Want to try that? My grandfather told me it's good." Hikaru points to a stall opposite with roast duck hanging on the display mirror.

"Sounds good to me. Come on." Yashiro leads the way.

----------------------------------

After a delicious lunch, our five kishi commence their journey to north. Along the way, they observe the city folk's life and compare the difference with their lifestyle back in Japan. All around them are the hustle and bustle of city since Beijing is a capital but the further they go, the less noisy it gets. In fact, even the air smells fresher. The even saw few kids walking with a cow! (Which is a wonder to them since they—except Yashiro are staying in Tokyo)…

"Hey, how long have we walked?" Yashiro is out of breath.

"About an hour… but don't you think the journey is worthy? This part of the country is a bit more to the traditional lifestyle." Hikaru waves to a small boy who smiles at him.

"What time is it?" Honda asks.

"About four in the evening. I think we should head back to the hotel now. If it gets darker then we will be lost for sure." Waya suggests.

"I agree… its getting dark." Yashiro comments.

"Shindo, you still want to walk further north?" Honda asks while wiping sweat off his forehead. It's hot.

Hikaru took a peek a his watch… should they go back now? He knew the others are tired so it's better to head back to the hotel. Plus, they won't be able to find their way back when night falls.

"That's all for today. Let's head back." He smiled. The others were relieved at his decision.

"Smart choice. Hail a taxi." Yashiro tries to stop a cab coming their way but it ignores them.

"Sheesh" Waya hisses angrily.

"Maybe we have to line up in the taxi stand."

"What? Shindo, did you see any taxi stand here?" Ochi says sarcastically. There are only trees and grasses around them.

"Don't tell me we have to walk all the back to where we came from?" Honda moaned tiredly.

"… maybe we can get a taxi a little distance from here." Waya suggests.

"What? You want to go in deeper? No way am I moving if that's the case." Ochi speaks stubbornly.

"Then what do YOU suggests?" he asks Ochi back.

"Walk back to the town we came from. On the way get a taxi if we see one. This place looks like a country side. It's not possible to get a taxi further in the village unless you plan to stay here overnight." He spoke calmly.

"Ochi has got a point. It's best to follow the route we came from…" Hikaru felt guilty. Why does it feel as though it's his entire fault again? They end up in this situation because of him? He's at fault?

"Whatever it is, we better start moving now…" Yashiro leads them. Honda groans as his feet moves. How he wished he hadn't followed them today. Then he would be in the hotel enjoying a good afternoon nap.

It took them longer to walk back as they tend to slow down. After half an hour of walk there's still no sign of taxi.

"Oi, don't tell me they finish work early?" Yashiro is beginning to panic.

"How could it be? It's only half past four in the evening!" Waya exclaimed.

"Sigh how long do we need to walk?" Honda walks almost like a dead corpse.

No one answers him. They just concentrate on walking…and then suddenly, a taxi stops beside them!!!

"XXX XX XXX XXXX?" the driver asks.

"What… what is he saying? Yashiro take your book out… tran… translate what he says…" Waya panics.

"Ha? How is that possible? Don't you think it's better to get in the taxi first? What if he goes off?"

"XX XXXXX XXX X XXX. XXXX XX XXXXXX XXX?"

"What?" all of them said in unison. Finally… Ochi get in the front seat and says the name of the hotel they are staying in. The taxi driver nodded.

"XXX XX XXXX XXX…"

"Gosh, what is he saying?" Waya is getting irritated.

"Come on, let's get in." Hikaru says and get in the passenger seat. Waya and Yashiro get in too. But when Honda is about to enter, the driver stops him.

"XXXX XXX XX XXXXX."

"Huh?" Honda gave him a puzzled expression.

"Could it be that… that…" Yashiro stammers. It has that probability.

"What?" Hikaru and Waya ask him.

"The taxi can only fit four passengers." Ochi said from the front.

"NANI!?" Honda shouts.

"I think that is what he tries to say… that he will only pick four passengers. If he picks all five then he breaks the law." Ochi explains.

"But… but we can't leave Honda here!" Waya says.

"No… no, please don't leave me here… I will die!!!"

"… … … …" no one speaks. Everyone refuse to get down. They try to plead the driver but the law in China is very strict. If he breaks the rule, even if it's just this once and get caught, he might not be able to drive taxi anymore in his whole life. The driver refuses to take the risk.

"It's fine. I'll walk back or get another taxi… "Hikaru steps down.

"But Hikaru, it's getting late… and this place is quiet. It's dangerous to walk alone." Waya is getting concerned.

"Don't worry, I have no problem. You guys go ahead." he replied with a smile.

Honda didn't know what to say. He feels grateful but on the other hand, he felt horrible inside.

"I'll walk with you." Yashiro got out of the taxi as well. He knew Hikaru feels guilty into dragging them into this situation but seriously, it's not his fault.

Everyone is surprised but soon, Waya steps out too. He had decided to stand by Hikaru all the time no matter what. But now, the taxi driver is confused. His passengers are getting less. He hopes the other two will stay.

Ochi did not move. Honda is so tired that although he would like to join them he couldn't. And Waya slams the taxi door and it went away.

"Why did you get down?" Hikaru asks them.

"Because I am a fool." Yashiro replied while turning his head to the opposite direction.

"Me too…" Waya says.

"Hahahahahahaha" Hikaru laughs happily. He appreciates their support.

"That's not funny! Stop laughing or I'll leave you here alone!" Yashiro is blushing.

"If you leave, YOU will be alone!" Waya teases him.

"Wahahahahahaha" Hikaru laughs even harder.

"Stop laughing Shindo!" and Hikaru walks between them to stop their argument. Somehow, Waya doesn't hate Yashiro as much as he thought. In fact, he seems to think Yashiro is not such a bad guy and somehow reliable (are you sure?). Hikaru did not know what to say… he's very grateful and happy that he's not alone. There are friends around him.

----------------------------------------

"Oh, you guys are back…" Kurata said when Honda opens his room door. He saw Isumi and Akira in the room. Kurata is having a match with Akira while Isumi observes the game.

"Actually… em…" Honda did not dare to look at them. He felt as though he had done something bad. Is this how a betrayer feels like? It certainly felt horrible to come back with Ochi in the taxi, leaving the others to walk… but it was their choice. He's not at fault. He did not do anything wrong. Did he?

"What is it?" Isumi starts to worry when he sees that guilty expression on Honda's face.

"Well… only I and Ochi are back… the others… they… they…" and then he breaks down and started crying.

A/N: Ahahahahaha I disappeared for a long time there! Was busy writing other fics and then there's uni, assignments, reports, tests and exams to tend to… but currently on holidaaaaaaaay!!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Gomen ne minna! Its been soooooooooooooooooooo long since I last update any chapter! Amaru-chan's email somewhat reminds me that I still can't abandon this fic coz there's a long way to go before it's finished haha. So as to make up for the lost time and long wait of avid fans, I'll upload next chapter together (eto... give me few hours to edit in case you catch this fic right after its uploaded)!

Here goes…

**CHAPTER 15**

"What did you say!" Kurata didn't know how to response. This is really troublesome… it's already five something in the evening. Even the journey with taxi took them about an hour to travel back here.

"I… I'm sorry Kurata-san! The taxi driver refused to pick all five of us and there's no other taxi around… "

"It's alright… Not your fault. But you guys shouldn't have gone that far. I expect all of you to wander around this area."

"I'm sorry…" Honda apologized again. He told Kurata what happened from morning till now, when he reached back here safely.

"No, it's my fault. They are not familiar with the area and couldn't speak or understand Chinese… I should have followed them." Akira said solemnly. If something happens to Hikaru, he will never forgive himself.

Isumi on the other hand became pale and worried sick. He shouldn't have pretended to be sick… he should have accompanied Waya. What if something happens to that boy? He can be so careless sometimes, not to mention hot-headed…

"Enough… it's no one's fault so I don't want to hear anymore apologies. We have to figure out a way to solve this problem. Honda, go get Ochi." Kurata finally issued out orders.

Kurata picked up the phone and dialed the numbers of his only acquaintance in China.

"Yang Hai? I need your help… five of my kishi went out and three of them is still not back yet… yes… somewhere in the north area of Beijing… not sure… uh-huh… no… Shindo, Waya and Yashiro… yea… really? Alright, thanks a lot. I owe you one there." And he puts down the phone with a sigh.

"Kurata-san, what did Yang Hai-san said?" Akira is so worried that he wished he could go out and look for them immediately.

CRACK

The door opens and Honda walks in with Ochi.

"Yang Hai says he will look for them with his friends…"

"Kurata-san, shouldn't we go too? Maybe we can help."

"No Touya… there's nothing we can do except to wait for them to return safely. It's getting dark and we don't know the way. We might get lost if we go… and it would be far for Yang Hai to come here and then drive to the north. It would be faster for him to go there straight."

"… "Both Akira and Isumi nodded in disappointment. Honda just sat at the corner quietly. Ochi did not say anything. Kurata switched on the television.

"Ku…Kurata-san…"

"What Honda?"

"Must you switch on the television?"

"Why?"

"I… I don't want to hear the news reporting that something happens to them!"

"Ha? Are you out of your mind? Nothing will happen to them. They are just lost… don't forget, they have trained so hard and come this far to be a kishi. They won't let anything happen to themselves because they still have a long way to go." Kurata said with much confidence. This helps to calm them down a little.

"When they come back, I'm going to punish them." Kurata said in a serious tone. The others however are not too concerned about the punishment. Just sitting around and waiting is a torture. If only… if only there's something they could do to help…

"Come on, let's go."

"Kurata-san, are we going to look for them?" Isumi asked anxiously.

"No. we are going down for dinner." They became silent.

"Aren't you going for dinner?" Kurata asked. Surely these boys are hungry.

"Iyaa… it's alright. I am not hungry… I'll wait here… just in case they come back."

"Me... me too." Isumi joins in.

"Touya, Isumi, don't worry about them. They'll be fine. Come, let's go for dinner."

They could not reject Kurata's invitation. He is, after all their leader. But down at the table, no one except Kurata is able to feast himself. Akira hardly touches his food.

"Come on, don't sulk like that. Eat!" Kurata said to Akira and Isumi.

"Sorry…" Akira apologized and lifted his fork.

"What time is it?" Honda asked gloomily.

"Seven thirty." Akira replied. It's been more than two hours now. What could have happened to them?

"Hm… they should be hungry by now…" Kurata said in between mouthful of meat.

"Will they… will they be eaten by wolves or something? I mean, that place looks like a country side with bushes and trees around… there's a possibility of wild animals…" Honda started jabbering nonsense.

"Honda, get a grip. Don't scare them." Kurata said. What Honda just mentioned had begun to scare the others. Although Akira is someone with logic and senses but he can hardly be logical anymore when emotions are involved. He started to imagine the worst possibilities after Honda mentioned about wolves and wild animals.

"Kurata!"

Everyone turned to see Yang Hai walking towards their table. Akira and Isumi immediately stood up. They could feel as though their heart stopped a beat when no one walks behind Yang Hai. Both Akira and Isumi expect to see Hikaru, Waya and Yashiro following Yang Hai in.

"Yang Hai-san! Where are they? Did you find them?" Isumi rushed to his side.

"Yang Hai, you found them?" Kurata is still chewing his food.

"… Don't worry. They are safe and sound. But seems like grown-up Le Ping sprained his ankle. We found them walking along the main road… looking so exhausted."

"Oh Thanks a lot, Yang Hai. These kids are really troublesome."

"Really… how could you still have the appetite to eat?"

"What's wrong with that? You promised to look for them."

"Kurata… I really don't know what to say. Do you know that two of them were participants of Hokutohai? They might be someone important in future!"

As Yang Hai and Kurata chats on, Akira, Isumi and Honda finally let out a sigh of relief. Ochi too, felt that he can have his dinner in a more enjoyable manner.

"Kurata-san… I want to go up and see them."

"Me too."

"Me as well…"

"Fine… go up then. Yang Hai, sit here. This is a dinner treat."

Akira, Isumi and Honda disappeared from the restaurant and rushed up. Ochi eats his food quietly.

"Treat? Maybe next time. I took your kishi for dinner just now… they look so worn out and hungry. You should keep an eye on them, Kurata. They are still kids."

"Kids? I don't think so." After swallowing his food, he continues,

"They are adults and should be responsible of their own life. I cannot control them nor do I have the power to order them around. They run their own life."

"Really. Then what do you do?"

"Watch them grow."

"Ha?"

"I'll give them advice when they need them and guide them when they are lost. Isn't this something we should do instead of lecturing them and making them feel guilty or fear after they made a mistake? I want them to learn from experience which helps them to understand and see things in a broader horizon. It's not a lesson anymore if I tell them everything. Anyway, they should know better than me."

"Hm… you have a point there but still, I think they are kids and that you need to keep an eye on them. Beijing is a big city and they will be lost easily running around without a guide."

"hey this fried chicken is really good. You want one, Yang Hai?"

"Aren't you listening!" Yang Hai exclaimed with much irritation.

"What?"

"Forget it… I better make a move now… my friend is still waiting for me in the car."

"Oh, thanks a lot for your help today. I'll treat you and your friend to a meal next time."

"Haha yea, you certainly owe me one there! Ok see you tomorrow!"

"Bye" Kurata waved as Yang Hai left.

"Hm? You didn't go with them?" Kurata just noticed that Ochi was with them all this while.

"There's nothing I can do to help anyway."

"… … well, we will bring some desert for them after this." And Kurata continued eagerly with his meal.

"Hikaru!" Akira shouted when he opened the door. But the superior room that they are sharing is empty.

"Touya, over here." Honda informed him. All three 'missing' boys are gathering in Isumi's room.

"Waya!" Isumi rushed to his side worried sick.

"Isumi."

"What happened? Are all of you alright?" Honda asked.

"Yea, we are fine but Waya sprained his ankle." Hikaru explained. Isumi shook his head. Didn't he just say that Waya is a careless person? But nothing matters more than seeing all of them back safely. Isumi swore secretly to never leave Waya anymore.

Akira did not say anything. He just watched from the side.

"I… I am sorry…" Honda apologized (A/N: boy, he keeps saying sorry today)

"Honda, don't apologize. It's our own choice." Hikaru assured him.

"But… but it's because of me… I feel so guilty… if it's not me, Waya wouldn't have sprained his ankle…"

"Don't worry, this is just a small injury" Waya smiled.

"Huh small injury… then you should have walked on your own. Why do you need me to carry you!" Yashiro exploded.

"Because you look so free" Waya answered nonchalantly, looking at the opposite direction.

"WHAT! I was dead tired! And I have to carry you on my back! Didn't you know you are heavy! Shindo should have take turns to carry too!"

"Ah I wanted to help too but when I was about to offer an exchange, Yang Hai-san arrived."

"LIAR—"Yashiro stick his tongue out.

"What liar! It was true! And I was carrying all the stuffs, both yours and Waya's. They aren't light. Don't stick-out your tongue! That's childish!" and the quarrel continued, causing laughter to everyone around. Akira retreated quietly to his room. He's glad that Hikaru is fine…

Few minutes later…

CRACK

The door opened and Akira, sitting on the bed with a book on his hand, gave a nervous flinch. He knew Hikaru is coming in. They will be talking for the first time since they had an argument this morning. He felt stupid now… it was such a childish act.

Hikaru walked in. He did not look at Akira but took a small brown package from his bag. Then he flung the package towards Akira. The black hair boy was both surprised and puzzled.

"This…" he began.

"It's for you. I bought it at the market today. I'm sorry about what happened this morning." He did not dare to look at his rival the whole time he said those words because he knew he's blushing. He didn't want Akira to see how embarrassed he felt. Hikaru quickly grab his towel and clothes and rush to the bathroom, leaving Akira alone with the package.

Akira blush a little. The package is so cute and his heart gave a nervous flip when he opens it. It's a mini Goban keychain! Akira did not know where the happiness rush from nor did he bother to find out. All he knows is that he felt he's the luckiest and happiest guy in the entire world to receive a gift from Hikaru. Nothing matters because… it's the heart that counts. The goban was wrapped beautifully. But what makes Akira happy was the fact that Hikaru actually think of him even when they are not together. This simply meant that this person with the name Touya Akira has a place in Hikaru's heart.

"Do you… do you like it?" Akira jumped at the question. He didn't expect Hikaru to come out so soon.

"Um… yea. It's really nice. Thank you." His heart skipped a beat.

"Hikaru, I… I want to apologize for what happened this morning too. I should have gone with all of you since I am the only translator around…"

"No. its fine. If you really didn't want to go, then you don't have to follow us. Don't push yourself." Hikaru smiled.

"It's not that… actually I wanted to go but…" he stopped.

"But?"

"Remember our conversation this morning? I said you were avoiding me and you denied."

Hikaru is tongue-tied. Now, how is he supposed to answer that?

"Um…"

"Can you be honest? Because if I did something wrong, I want to know."

"It's… it's not you…"

"Then what is it?"

Hikaru's palm is wet with sweat. 'Please… someone interrupt me… someone comes in… put a stop to this conversation…' Hikaru pleads in his heart.

"Never mind, it's me. I'm the one with problem…" Hikaru said finally.

"What problem? Tell me. I believe it has got something to do with me … otherwise you won't avoid me."

"… Akira, you think too much…"

"No. I only want to make things—"

DING DONG DING DONG

Both of them stopped moving for an instance. Then Hikaru opened the door to reveal Kurata-san standing in the doorway, holding two plates of fruits.

"Come in everyone! Shindo, we brought some fruits from the restaurant. Actually I'd want to punish all of you but since you brought back some food, I'll let you go this time. Now I want you guys to tell us what happened the whole time there." Kurata said.

Hikaru and Akira looked at each other. Seems like they have to continue their discussion some other time. The other kishi poured in and make themselves comfortable without invitation. And so Hikaru, Yashiro and Waya takes turn to recall what happened few hours back…

Few hours ago when all three get off the taxi…

"Gosh, how long more do we have to walk?" Yashiro complained.

"Ah… don't worry… there should be another taxi around… we'll just have to wait for it… the heat is killing me…" Hikaru replied.

"Uh… yea… it's very… hot… and I am so tired…"

"Actually both of you don't have to do this…" Hikaru looked at them from the side.

"Do you know you are a fool?" Yashiro asked.

"What fool?"

"You can be such a fool sometimes. And such a fool for getting down the taxi… but I respect that foolishness of yours."

Waya just listened on quietly.

"… … yea… I am such a fool…"he answered solemnly. "But you are a worse fool for following a fool!" Hikaru laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Yashiro shouted. He didn't know whether to be in awe of him or hate him for teasing him. 'Gosh… he's right. I am a worse fool for following a fool…' he thought regretfully.

"OUCH!" Waya shouted. He trips on a rock and fell down. He was listening intently on their conversation that he did not notice the rock in front of him.

"Waya!" Hikaru helped him to sit down. There are some scratches on his knee.

"Oi, are you alright?" Yashiro called out.

"Ugh I can't walk… I think I sprained my ankle… it hurts…"

"What?" Yashiro was shocked. Sprained ankle? At this time? Come on, this is not funny.

"I am not joking." Waya said seriously as if reading Yashiro's mind.

"Can you move your leg?" Hikaru was more concerned.

"I… I'll try…" and he did but it hurts so much that Waya could only stand on his right foot.

"This won't do. He can't walk." Yashiro said.

"Shall we get a doctor or something?" Hikaru suggested.

"It's no use… just look around; this is a rural area. Not even a car has passed by since half an hour ago." Yashiro explained.

"Then… you guys can leave me here… I'm fine…" Waya said sadly.

"Are you out of your mind? I'll never leave you here." Hikaru knocked playfully on his head. Then he tries to lift Waya but it was difficult.

"(Sigh) I'll do it…" Yashiro offered his help finally. Since he's bigger and taller, it was easier. He carried Waya on his back.

"Here, I'll carry your stuffs…" and Hikaru carry both their belongings.

"Come on let's go… you are such a troublemaker."

"Be quiet!" Waya hit Yashiro on his head.

"Hey, you do that again I'm going to leave you here!"

"Maa maa we better hurry up… it's getting dark." Hikaru rushed them.

Yashiro carried Waya for about half an hour... and then…

"Hurry up! You are getting slower!" Waya complained.

"What are you saying? Do you know who makes me slow! You are so heavy!"

"Fuh we have walked a long way but there's still not a taxi in sight. Don't tell me we have to walk all the way back to the hotel…" Hikaru sighed.

"No way am I carrying this THING back to hotel."

"What THING did you say?" Waya asked threateningly while pulling a few strand of Yashiro's hair.

"Stop that! My precious ha—"

HONK HONK HONK

A white car pulled beside them. A familiar figure got out.

"Yang Hai-san!" All three of were so happy that they'd gladly kiss him all the way back to the hotel.

"Oi you guys are really bold… hm? What happened?" he saw Yashiro carrying Waya.

"Waya sprained his ankle." Hikaru explained.

"Come on, get in the car. I'll bring him to the doctor first, and then we'll get something to eat."

"Yang Hai-san, why are you here?"

"Kurata gave me a call. He told me the three of you are not back yet and asked me to look for you guys."

"Sorry for giving you so much trouble…" Hikaru apologized.

"No problem. I'm glad nothing happened to all of you. This section is a rather rural part of Beijing and hardly any car passes by here…" and then Yang Hai spoke something in Chinese to his friend who only nods his head without any reply.

----**OWARI**-----

A/N: Did you enjoy that? Certainly hope so. Well check up the next one around!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, this is chappie 16, Enjoy! Please review both (preferably lol) or either one! Arigato!

Before that, thanks to all those who reviewed and stayed with the story all this while! I really appreciates your support!

Here goes...

**CHAPTER 16**

"Waya, are you sure you can walk?" a worried Isumi asked.

"Don't worry. I'm much better compared to yesterday."

Isumi helps Waya to make his way to the lobby and then to the van as they are going to Ki-In today.

"Maybe it's better if you rest in the hotel."

"No. it's too boring. I'll be sitting down all the time when I'm having matches. I'll be fine." Waya reassures him.

After everyone came down and got in the van, it moves to Ki-In.

"Waya! How are you feeling?" Yang Hai waved at him. They had a brief chat and then everyone took their place and start challenging each other.

Yang Hai and Kurata stood near the counter.

"Kurata, you might be right. Sometimes watching how these kids grow could be more interesting than the game itself."

"Why are you saying that all of a sudden?"

"I don't know… I just have this thought suddenly. Shindo Hikaru changes a lot after the Hokutohai championship. Truthfully, I am surprised to see him progress so much in just a few months' time. Japan has talented kishi like him and Touya Akira and no doubt life will be more interesting with them around."

"Oh this is really rare for you to compliment me. I hereby thank you for the wonderful compliment."

"Oi, I did not compliment you. Did you listen to what I said?" Yang Hai asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I am really anticipating their growth. Just thinking about this makes me excited all the time."

"Ha… what about our growth? Nobody wants to anticipate that?" Yang Hai said with a smile.

"Yosh, let's settle for a match." Kurata replied.

"You are always not listening to me…" Yang Hai shook his head and followed.

The following day, they have a free day on their own. Waya who had been resting since yesterday night is nervous. He didn't know why but something just doesn't feel right.

"Ne, Isumi, did you see Hikaru?"

'Hikaru again?' Isumi spoke to himself. "No. what is it?"

"I don't know… it feels weird."

"Weird?"

"Yea… like something is going to happen…"

"What will happen?"

"I don't know."

"Hm… worry about yourself first. How's your leg?"

"I'm alright. It's nothing serious actually."

"Ah, I just remembered, I need to call home… I'll be down at the lobby for a while. Do you need me to get you anything?" Isumi stuffed his wallet in his pocket.

"Nope." Waya answered. And before Isumi could step out of his room,

DING DONG DING DONG

"Waya, how's your ankle? I brought some crackers." Hikaru peeked inside the room with Isumi standing in the doorway.

'Well, he comes in the right time. He can keep Waya accompanied…' Isumi thought.

"Hikaru!" Waya beamed happily.

"Hm? Isumi, where are you going?" Hikaru asked, seeing Isumi leaving the room.

"I'm going down to make a call. It's cheaper using the public phone instead of the hotel phone."

"Ah…" and the door closed with a bang.

"Is he angry?"

"Isumi? I don't think so. Why did you ask?"

"He looks angry."

"Nay, you think too much."

"Maybe…"

There was an awkward silence. Waya's heart is thumping louder with every passing second. Only he and Hikaru in the room… just the two of them… back in Japan, he had sworn that he would confess his feelings when there's a chance and now is the perfect opportunity. What is he waiting for!

"Hi… Hikaru…"

"Nani?" Hikaru mumbled in reply between pieces of crackers…

'ugh how can I confess when he's eating? And the sound of those crackers is loud enough to cover my voice… wait. This is a serious situation. I want him to take me seriously.' Waya battled with his own thoughts.

"Hikaru, stop eating. I have something to tell you."

"What is it? I can hear you." He continued to munch.

"I am serious. Please. I might not have the courage to tell you this afterwards."

Hikaru was bewildered at Waya's seriousness. He put down the packet of crackers and looked at Waya with a straight face.

"I… I have always thought of you as my best friend… and a… inseparable friend… I didn't know when… when it started to change…"

"What changed?"

"LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

"Gomen." Hikaru was a little taken back.

"My feelings… have changed… from liking you as a friend…" he mumbled. That's it. He had said it. Waya had his head hung low. He's blushing madly and he didn't want Hikaru to see it.

There was no response.

"Oi…" Hikaru poked Waya's head with his finger.

Waya looks up.

"What is it you want to say? I waited for you to finish your sentence."

Waya looked at Hikaru in an unbelievable manner.

"Don't you understand what I said?"

"Maa… you mentioned something about changing your feelings what-so-ever…"

"NO! It's not What-So-Ever! I am serious! Can't you see it?"

"Yea… but, I mean… what are you trying to say?" Hikaru is starting to lose his temper as well.

"I'M SAYING I LIKE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Hikaru did not know how to react. This is too sudden. Way too sudden. He just stared blankly at Waya.

"Ne…" Hikaru began but got interrupted.

DING DONG DING DONG

Hikaru hesitated for a moment but then walked slowly towards the door and opened it.

"Hoi, you are here too?"

"Yashiro…" Hikaru stared blankly at him. Actually, he still hasn't got over the shock he just received a minute ago.

"Huh?" Yashiro stared back. He is wondering why Hikaru is giving him that idiotic look. Yashiro somehow had a bad feeling about this.

"Ne… I just remembered that I need to see Kurata-san on some matters. Em… Waya, I'll see you later." And Hikaru left.

'He ran away!' Yashiro is haunted by a terrible thought after seeing Waya's red face. 'Something must have happened before I arrived… damn! Why do I always come at the wrong time and get caught in situations like this?'

"Er… Waya, maybe I should go… I just came to check on you…"

"It's alright. You can come in."

'WHAT! Calling me in when I planned my escape? I am really out of luck these days…' Yashiro sighed quietly while closing the door.

In the room, none of them spoke. Yashiro felt pressure pressing in on him.

"How… how's your leg?"

"Fine."

Silence.

"Where's… -gulp-… Isumi-san?"

"Making a call."

Silence.

"… want a drink?"

"No."

Silence.

'Shindo Hikaru! I hate you! Leaving me to take care of this situation! Running away like a coward!' Yashiro cursed in his heart.

"I did it."

"Huh?" Yashiro is back to reality.

"I confessed to Hikaru."

'Uwaaaaaaa masaka! And he ran away!' Yashiro spoke in his heart. He did not know how to answer Waya nor does he know how to response.

"I finally told him. I knew it would be a mistake … I thought I was prepared for it… but I wasn't." Waya shook his head sadly and tears are brimming in his eyes.

"Ne… don't think too much. He… he well, he hasn't answered you right? Don't jump to conclusions." Yashiro panicked. What should he do in such situations? Someone help him!

"No, no. it's no good! If he felt the same way, he wouldn't have run away just now!" Waya started sobbing.

"Well… maybe it was a little too sudden for him… he um, he needs to think it over I guess." Though he said them but he knew they were partially a lie.

"You really think so?"

"Maa… it's just my opinion." Gosh, did he just give the boy a false hope? He wouldn't want to do this to Waya but there's nothing he can do to help now (A/N: at least don't worsen the situation!).

CRACK

The door opened and Isumi walked in.

------------------------------------------------

"Hm? Yashiro? Where's Hikaru?"

"Um… well, he said he needs to see Kurata-san…"

"Sou…" and then Isumi divert his attention to the red-eyed boy. Is Waya crying? Isumi looked at Waya's disappointed face and knew something happened. On the part of Yashiro sitting here with Waya is where the confusion comes in.

"… Since you are here now, I'll just go back to my room… Um, Isumi, please take care of him." Yashiro pointed at Waya.

"Yea… don't worry." but that sentence sounded as though they were meant to comfort himself. His heart aches to see the motionless Waya sitting on the floor.

"Waya, are you alright?" Isumi bent down and look at his friend.

"Em… I'm fine." Waya took out his _Game boy_ and started pressing the buttons furiously.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"… … …"

"If you don't tell me I can't help you…"

"You can't."

"Can't what?"

"You can't help me. There's nothing you can do." And Waya goes back to his game.

---------------------------------------------

BANG!

Hikaru ran to his room and slam his room door.

"Hikaru? I thought you went and see Waya…" Akira questioned him.

"Yea… just came back…" He went straight to the mini bar and took out a cold juice from the refrigerator.

"What's the matter?" Akira is more puzzled than ever to see Hikaru behave so unlike himself.

"Nothing…" and finished the juice in a gulp.

"Fuuuuuuh" Hikaru sighed and slumped on the bed. What should he do now? He was nervous back then. Waya's confession is too sudden… there wasn't enough time for the words to sink in his head. Now he just needs to calmly recall what the boy said earlier…

Akira stole a peek at Hikaru. That peculiar boy is staring at the ceiling. Is he thinking of something? Akira wished that Hikaru had been more honest with him. Share his thoughts and mind more openly… wait, HE himself couldn't even do it, what is he expecting from others?

DING DONG DING ODNG

Hikaru sat up on his bed. He reacted so fast that Akira jumped at the sight.

"… Akira, if anyone looks for me, just says I'm not in." he can't specifically say 'Waya' or Akira will suspect something.

"Why?"

"Just do it…" Hikaru went hiding in the bathroom, listening intently from inside.

Akira closed his book and walked towards the door.

"Yashiro…"

"Touya, is Shindo inside?"

"He… um, he…"

"I'm here. What is it?" Hikaru came out from the bathroom, knowing the person looking for him is not Waya. He doesn't think he can confront Waya for a while now.

"Shindo, a word with you."

"Alright." Hikaru grabbed his wallet and followed Yashiro out gloomily.

------------------------------------------------

"Well, what is it?" Hikaru asked while both of them walked towards the lift.

'Great. Asking me "what is it?" as if he doesn't know it… That's not funny! No it isn't!' Yashiro spoke in his mind.

"Um…" It's hard for Yashiro to say this. Although he knew the situation well, he just doesn't know what he should say to Hikaru. Plus, when the other side is a guy, it worsens the whole thing!

"Well… "Just say it Yashiro, say it! Why can't he? Why is it so difficult?

"Sorry about it."

"What?" Yashiro blinked twice.

"I mean, sorry for leaving you in the middle of the situation." Somehow, Hikaru could guess that Yashiro knew about it. No point in hiding anything now.

'Oooooh yea, you owe me one apology alright. Leaving me like that' Yashiro scratched his head.

"It's alright (A/N: somehow, what he thinks and says are different –grins-)…"

"So he told you?" Hikaru asked without looking at Yashiro.

"Yeah…" Yashiro answered. 'Oh god, we are going nowhere like this Why does this conversation sound so weird?' he stole a peek at Hikaru.

There was a pause. A long one indeed when none of them said a word.

TING.

The lift door opened. Both boys got in and Hikaru pressed G. They are heading to the coffee house. They have to pass by the lobby to get to the coffee house. It's situated on the far right of the lobby.

"Hey, Shindo, Yashiro!"

"Honda."

"Where are you guys going?"

"To the coffee house. What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"I met up with Isumi few minutes ago… both of us wanted to call home. He left after that. I have been sitting at the lobby and reading papers. It's great to see you guys here… let's go."

"To where?" Yashiro asked.

"Coffee house. Aren't you guys going there?" Honda looked at Yashiro

'WHAT?' Yashiro had never felt worse than this. 'Just when I was about to have a serious discussion for ONCE, this birdbrain have to come in my way… why, of all times, must he be here to interrupt?' Yashiro is raging with fire.

Honda sweats when he looked at Yashiro… that boy looks as though he's having some really bad trauma inside him (A/N: by the way, he is. Thanks to you Honda).

"Honda, I don't think it's a good time. Both of us have something to talk over." Hikaru said. This really surprised Yashiro because he always thought Hikaru is a senseless cow. He thought that this time, Hikaru would happily invite Honda with them and he (Yashiro) was about to reject Honda when Hikaru makes the move first.

"… Uh… o-okay… I'm sorry for interrupting…" Honda's face wears an extremely shocked and unbelievable expression. He just stood there and watch as Hikaru and Yashiro headed to the coffee house.

------------------------------------------

"What is your answer?"

"I… I…"

"Say it. Do you accept me or not?"

"We are not suitable for each other."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We just don't click together."

"I feel that we click well."

"I don't feel the chemistry…"

"But I do."

"Oh boy, I heard it… I heard it…" a blonde hair boy screams in excitement in his head. He has some big news now… Afraid he will be caught, he left hurriedly.

"Don't you understand? I just don't—"

"Whoa whoa, stop there Shindo."

"Huh?"

"You don't speak like that when rejecting someone."

"Then how should I speak?" Hikaru asked irritatedly. That is the way he speak, like it or not.

"If that is the attitude you are showing, I feel sorry for Waya."

"Well, I tried!"

"Not hard enough."

"Then what am I supposed to say?"

Yashiro sighed. This guy is totally clueless when it comes to love. Although he (Yashiro) is no expert, he somehow knows how to reject properly without hurting the other person's feelings… he knows them by natural instinct or do you call it common sense? Though it is again, none of his business, he doesn't want to see his friends hurt or loath each other due to some relationship problem.

Anyway, Yashiro thought they better get through this soonest possible. It makes his hair stand to just imagine about it. Two guys talking about LOVE.

"At least try not to use that 'hard' tone when you talk." Yashiro advised him.

"Was I hard?"

"No, I mean yes. I mean… what I was saying is that don't sound so stiff. And don't get irritated and annoyed when he responds with answers like that. You'll never know what he might say."

"This is tough."

"Not as tough as you thought. It can be easier if you have more emotions and not so hard on pushing him aside."

"I am not. I like Waya… but as a friend." Hikaru's expression softened.

Yashiro took a sip of his tea.

"Then?"

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"You sound like as if there's something else you wanted to say."

"… Will you keep it a secret if I tell you?" Hikaru looked at him earnestly.

'Oh no! Why did I have to ask? Just reject him! You don't want to hear anymore, you don't want to be involved anymore Yashiro!' Yashiro's inner voice said.

"Yea…" he answered, adjusting his seat.

**-------OWARI--------**

A/N: So do you think that Yashiro should just stay out of trouble and not listen to Hikaru? He is not busybody by nature but he's a nice guy who wants to help his friends 'sometimes' lol. Anyway, anticipate what our dear protagonist is going to whisper to Yashiro and who's that blonde hair boy who overheard part of their conversation? Find out and more in the next chapter!

One more thing... i had a hard time updating the fic coz this is written quite some time ago and well, after writing so many chapters for SG Boarding School (my tenipuri fic), my writing style had somewhat changed and i was, surprisingly, a little not-used-to my previous writing style which comprises of shorter, simpler sentences. But since these had been written and i don't the time to re-type them all (there's so many chapters...), i just edit them a little. All these are done for your reading pleasure so please enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

It's a hectic year, and wow, how the days passed! Many apologies to those waiting for the update! Here it is, finally!

Now, above anything else are the comments!

**_silverybluejade_**: thanks for reading this fic! Yup yup, me like Yashiro a lot, even in the manga/ anime! He's really funny with his inner thoughts and inspired me to do the same for the fic. Yeah, he's gonna be straight… though it feels a little pity, but well, you'll never know if there's ever a sharp turn on the story! –evil author-

**_hennahito-ckbc_**: hahahahaha yeah, don't worry, there's more to come and expect. I like this fic too and its my first BL fic so there's no way im stopping halfway! Weeeeeeee

**_Kuro-Himitsu_**: Yosh, then I really have to ganbatte! More more more… hm… more… -cries- what more?

**_darsh_**: OMG we're the same! It's been so long since I last updated I totally forgot where I last stopped and what happened in front hahahaha so I had to re-read the chapters! Aaaah only in vol 3? But I bet not you should be way behind ne? Yashiro is a great character (to bully)! –grins evilly-

**_:) (anonymous):_** hm, confessing huh? I always cannot imagine Hikaru confessing to someone, and same goes for Akira. I wonder why… but the confession, will there be one? Find out!

**_X Inori x_**: -laughs evilly- yesh, me very very evil! Ooooh im very grateful if you guys pay less attention to some of the broken grammars haha…

_**ChrisGir**l_: Hehe hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! The next chapter… hopefully I will remember to update at the end of next month… im a forgetful person, seriously sigh…

**_queerboywithapen_**: Domo arigatou! Hope you'll continue following this fic… and no worries, I'll definitely put an end to it, though I wonder when… lol

**_girl13_**: hie, thanks for your reminder! I seriously had no time for anything else but cleaning my room for the past few days. Throughout my semester, books were everywhere and all my papers and notes from past year jumbled up together. It was a real pain sorting them out… Anyway, you reminded me that it's been a looooong time since I last updated! Thanks again!

**CHAPTER 17**

"I like Touya."

"I see… hm… huh? Wait, WHAT! You said—you mean—you were saying that—he is that—"

"Yeah, Touya Akira."

"Bu—but but but—"

"Yes, he's a guy."

"But… but—but—but—"

"No, I am not gay."

"Then—but—"

"I only like him."

SILENCE

"Seriously, why are you so shocked when you heard I like Touya and not even a teeny weeny surprised that Waya confessed to me?"

"Because it's different!" Yashiro finally found his voice.

"How different? What's the difference?"

"Well… Waya does look like the type that needed protection from someone… you know, a little like girls and all. It isn't hard to imagine you and Waya together coz the two of you are close and it's just natural. But you and Touya are different… I mean, I'd always thought you were straight so when—"

"I _am_ straight."

"—I knew that Waya confessed to you, I have no doubt that you will reject him. But well, now you're saying you like Touya and all that… I am just too… shocked to say anything."

"I know… but I'd liked him for a long time now. It's just that I thought perhaps this trip is a good idea to get to know him better and that we could be good friends… or perhaps closer than that…"

"I seriously can't imagine both of you together, especially when you two have totally opposite personalities."

"It's not a big deal. Ever heard of 'opposite attracts'?"

"Well worse of all is that imagine Waya found out about this… it would certainly break his heart and crush his hope."

"Which is why you _MUST_ keep it a secret… and you'll have to keep it from Akira as well."

"What? You don't plan on confessing?"

"Come on, I don't know what he thinks of me so confessing is out of question. What if he were disgusted with a guy liking another guy? He'd avoid me for sure and when that happens, we can't even be friends!"

"But you can't keep it forever… what if he shares the same thought and feelings?" Yashiro asked.

"That's not possible…"

"You're giving up before even trying."

That really hit Hikaru hard. He despises himself for being a coward but is there any other way apart from this?

That ends the discussion and Hikaru who had been thinking hard about Yashiro's words, decided to find out Akira's feelings for him when he have the chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys return to their room after the discussion. Hikaru saw Ochi and Honda in his room with Akira, having a match again. Honda's eyes greet Hikaru with a wicked I-know-what-happened grin. Hikaru dismissed that grin and take it as his eyes playing tricks on him. Why would Honda do something weird like that?

"Shindo, a match with me." Honda placed his travel-pack Go on the floor, few feet away from Ochi and Akira.

"Sure." Hikaru empty his pocket and sat cross legged opposite Honda.

"Shindo, this is really unbelievable… and you kept it from us…" Honda whispered.

"What?"

"Your relationship with Yashiro!" Honda hissed.

Hikaru stared at Honda point blank. What in the world does that mean?

"Come on, just be frank! Aren't we friends?"

"There's nothing between me and Yashiro." Hikaru answered him directly. He meant what he said.

"Don't worry, I can keep secrets! You can tell me about it…" Honda grinned wickedly again.

Ah… so that grin just now wasn't an eye trick.

"Honda, if you don't concentrate on this game I'll end it in three minutes."

"Argh! No you won't! Don't you be arrogant!" Honda yelled loudly, making the other team turn their heads from their game to see what happened.

"Hey, be a little more quiet, would you?" Ochi said with a snort.

"Yeah, sorry." Hikaru said apologetically.

The matches ended after about forty five minutes. Both Ochi and Honda finally decide it's time to go back to their room for other stuffs.

"Thanks for coming over." Hikaru said, although he's not sure whether he really meant it.

"No problem. See you at dinner tonight. Don't forget, 7pm." Honda reminded him.

"Yea, yea…" Hikaru nodded and slammed the door.

"Fuh…" it certainly is tiring.

Akira who had been observing Hikaru since this morning found him acting peculiar today.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Huh? No… not really."

It's not such a good idea to discuss this with Akira.

"Well, if you have any problem you can always tell me about it… I'm ready to listen and help you if I can."

"Don't worry, it's not such a big problem… anyway, I will have to settle it myself." Hikaru smiled warmly. He's glad that Akira is offering to him and giving him encouragement when he needed it.

Akira smiles back. It feels great when Hikaru is looking at him… only him. Somewhere beneath his soft and calm expression, Akira is undeniably possessive. He feels jealousy and hatred swarming up his body when someone acts over-friendly or became touchy with Hikaru—regardless of their gender. He felt threatened during times like these but had never it let out got out to his face. He hid it well with his expressionless face… he definitely cannot let Hikaru find out about his feelings. What if the boy feels disgusted with him? What if they can't even be friends after his selfishness to confess? That cannot happen and Akira will do anything to avoid it from happening. Now, this current relationship as friends is the best way and they should remain like this forever…

--------------------------------------------------------

**CRACK**

Hikaru opened his room door. It's 6.50 in the evening. Time for dinner!

Next to him, he saw Yashiro and Ochi coming out from their room and few seconds later, Honda appeared with Kurata.

All of them gather together and make their way to the lift.

"Where's Waya and Isumi?" Ochi asked.

"Ah, they said they will be a little late… it doesn't matter since we are just dining in the hotel." Kurata told them.

Hikaru appeared uneasy. Yashiro shot him a sharp look. He seemed to think that Hikaru should settle this soonest possible.

Out of the corner, Yashiro felt someone staring at him…

He turned his head behind to see Honda winking at him.

WHAT!

Did he just W-I-N-K at him? And what is with that wicked wink? Does it mean anything? No, that is just a trick… that birdbrain just BLINKed his eye. Something must have flown in his eye and he tries to blink it away which looks like a wink. Isn't it?

'Ignore him…. ignore him…. ignore him… ignore him… ignore him…' Yashiro started chanting.

**TING **

The lift door opened and they went in. Kurata's huge body accommodates about half the space of the lift. The others were crammed uncomfortably on the other side.

**TING**

All of them hurried out.

"Hahaha buffet dinner!" Kurata said joyfully. He's already drooling at the food and makes his way to the buffet line.

"You guys get a seat." He ordered them.

Without wasting any time, Akira and Hikaru walked around looking for seats enough to fit eight people.

HEH.

There it goes again… Yashiro's eyes accidentally met with Honda's and that birdbrain flash him a naughty wicked grin. Yashiro's fear is taking control of him… he would not want to take any chances in 'exploring' the meaning of the grin he just saw.

"I never notice it in the beginning… it's amazing. I can't believe it either." Honda whispered excitedly to Yashiro and left with another evil grin.

Lots of thoughts are swirling in Yashiro's head. 'No… the wink, the grin… I can ignore that but what does he mean just now! Those words they can only mean one thing! All these clues he has been giving me…' Yashiro could felt his back covered with sweat.

"Does it mean that… that he… likes me!" NOOOOOOOOOOO! He felt tormented psychologically.

"This is not right. I'll have to tell him." Yashiro spoke to himself. "Yea. I have to tell him. Must tell. Must tell…" But he seems to be shaking at the idea of talking to Honda about it. Gosh, Hikaru must be suffering like him! Now he finally understood the pressure that Hikaru is feeling!

"What is Yashiro mumbling at the back?" Hikaru asked the others.

"God knows. He's a weirdo." Ochi answered. Without another word, Yashiro left the restaurant.

Hikaru felt Honda grinning at him. Sigh… this idiot.

"Honda, will you stop that?" Hikaru said.

"Ah? Stop what?" Everyone divert their attention to Honda. His expression changed.

"Stop that grinning. It's making me uncomfortable. It makes me think that you have a crush on me every time you do that."

Akira and Ochi spilt their drink.

"Ha? Don't make fun of me, Shindo. You know well what it means…"

"I know what you are thinking but you got it wrong." Hikaru took a sip from his goblet.

"Huh? Wrong?"

Ochi and Akira stared at both of them with puzzlement.

"What is it?" Akira asked Hikaru.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea where he got that theory from."

"I heard and saw with my own eyes! You and Yashiro in the coffee hou—"

**THUMP**

Hikaru stood up and slammed the table with his water goblet. Water spilt on the table.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Hikaru is raging with fire.

"I— I…" Honda looked down, embarrassed. He knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop on their conversation but he was too curious. He couldn't stop himself so he sat at the table beside them which had been separated by a thin divider. The divider's top reaches his shoulder but its good enough. He thought it was a great piece of news he heard… it never crossed his mind that Hikaru would be this angry.

Yashiro who just returned from the washroom panicked. What's wrong? What's with the dark atmosphere at their table?

"Oi…" Yashiro called out to Hikaru who is standing with anger. He saw Hikaru clenched his fist.

"Did it occur to you that sometimes others need privacy?" Hikaru continued, ignoring Yashiro.

Silence.

"I am sorry… I really didn't mean it…"

"Eavesdropping on us and yet you said you don't mean it. How can I believe you?"

"Sorry Shindo. I was… I was just curious." Honda is on the verge of tears. Though he might not look so, he's sensitive on the inside. With some guilt now.

"Were you there the whole time?" Hikaru asked while biting his lip. It's a sign he is trying to control his anger.

"No… I … I just heard Yashiro confess to you… that's all… and then I left…"

Hikaru let go a small sigh. Akira and Ochi had a huge shocked expression on their face. Yashiro ran over to Honda.

"You heard us?"

"I… I'm sorry! I… I didn't do it on purpose…"

Yashiro sighed. "It's not what you thought. I did not confess to Hikaru… that was actually… well, something else."

Hikaru did not answer nor look at them. He merely walked away. On his way out, he banged into Isumi and Waya who are on their way to the restaurant.

"Ah… gomen…" Hikaru apologized. He shifted his gaze uncomfortably.

"You finished?" Isumi asked, seeing Hikaru walking towards the lift.

"Ah, no. Maybe later." And he walked away.

Waya stole a peek at Hikaru. Something must have happened. Hikaru looked unhappy… and a little upset.

Back at the dining table…

"Waya, Isumi. That was slow."

"Yea… thought I'll have a short nap…" Waya said solemnly.

"Then? What's with Shindo?" Isumi asked as he took the seat that was originally Hikaru's.

"Something happened. And I'll say Honda is to be blamed." Ochi joined them with his food.

"You can consider yourself lucky for not listening further. Otherwise I can't guarantee he can pull himself together." Yashiro took a large gulp of water. That was a close shave.

"What is it?" Honda asked. "Why is he so angry about it?"

"Honda, there's something called 'privacy' although I don't know whether it exist in your dictionary or not." Yashiro said.

"What's so secrecy between the two of you? It's a relationship after all, isn't it?" Honda questioned Yashiro further.

All of them on the table looked at Yashiro.

"No! That is not what we talked about—"

"But I heard it, your confession to Hikaru—"

"It's not a confession! It's a—"

"Yashiro. I thought I could trust you but I was wrong." Waya stood up and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh? What happened here?" Kurata asked. He was sitting at the nearby table with two new friends whom he just made. The two guests happened to be Japanese as well and all three have been happily discussing food. He just dropped by to check things out with the kids when he saw only five of them there.

"Where's Shindo and Waya?" he asked when no one gave him a response.

"Um… they went back to their room." Akira said awkwardly. What is with everyone today?

"Have they eaten?" Kurata proceed to ask.

"I guess not…" Yashiro whispered.

"Hm… make sure they eat! It's such a waste to eat so little on a buffet dinner! I'm going to chat with my friends over there. You guys enjoy your meal and hey, don't waste any food. Eat as much as you can!" Kurata left and joined his new friends on the other table.

Eat? None of them have the appetite now.

"Yashiro. You know the situation well… tell us what happened." Isumi pleaded.

"… I am sorry. I can't." Yashiro said apologetically.

"But things have turned sour! Aren't you going to do something about it?" Honda stared at him.

"There's nothing I can do… and there isn't anything you guys can do about it."

"I'm going up." Isumi left. He needed to check on Waya. He can feel it. That boy needs him desperately.

Isumi disappeared and Akira stood up.

"I'm going back to my room." Yashiro followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Waya…?"

Isumi opened the door but it was dark inside.

Isumi could make out a figure squinting on the floor, beside the bed.

"Waya…" Isumi's heart aches to see him in this condition.

"Isumi!" Waya turned and hugged him tightly. He's crying.

"What—"Isumi started but couldn't speak further. The warmth of Waya's body gave him some sort of consolation. He strokes the boy's hair with one of his hand.

"It's alright… don't worry…"

"I have lost everything!" Waya spoke between tears. "I confessed to Hikaru although I knew it's still early! I knew he treats me like a friend and nothing more but yet I… I can't help it!"

Isumi did not know how to respond. He felt a knife stabbed right through his chest. The pain is indescribable and unbearable.

"I felt so lonely! I told Yashiro about it because I trust him but he … he confessed to Hikaru! I HATE HIM! I am such a failure! I lost Hikaru and now betrayed by a person whom I regard as a friend!"

Waya's sobbing continues.

"You are not alone, Waya… you still have me here with you."

Waya looked up. This is the first time he noticed that Isumi is always by his side no matter what. Isumi. Isumi... his best friend, Isumi.

They parted. Isumi wiped away Waya's tears.

"This hand of mine will wipe away all your tears. This shoulder of mine will be yours whenever you needed them … and this (he took Waya's left hand and press it to his heart) will be yours forever."

Waya looked at him in awe. He cannot believe he's hearing these words from Isumi! This is something he wished Hikaru would say to him in reality. But… is Isumi for real?

There is no hesitation in Isumi's eyes. He knew his heart well and he's serious.

"Aha… ahahahaha… Isumi, you are good at joking…" Waya faked a laugh.

"I am serious, Waya. I really like you. Since the first day I met you…" Isumi blushed a little but no doubt his expression is serious. He looked at Waya with earnest, sincere eyes.

Waya avoided his eyes, diverting his attention elsewhere.

"Sorry, Isumi… I … I… it's just that this is too sudden and I am confused and—"

"I understand… Don't worry about it." Isumi smiled. "I just want you to know how I feel about you… and most importantly, I will wait for you…" Isumi opened the door and left.

Waya's legs became weak. He sat kneeling on the floor. He could feel his heart beating fast… what is this feeling? Isumi never made him feel this nervous before. The ISUMI he knew never made his heart race. ISUMI had never showed him such an expression and the same ISUMI who is his best friend never said those words, never made him feel so… loved and important before… Waya burst into tears. He is so lost and confused now. Why did things have to turn out this way?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru stood beside the window. It's raining. The cool sensation of the window comforts him. Hikaru pressed his hands on the window pane. The rain feels so near yet he can neither reach nor touch it. This is the same way he felt about Akira. Every time he thought he understands Akira well or is a step closer to him, that boy pulls away and they are back at square one.

Due to Akira's resistance (which is actually shyness… he never meant to pull away from Hikaru), he decided it's best for them to be friends. He did not want to lose Akira's friendship… and that is why he never reveals his true feelings to the black hair boy.

**CRACK**

The room door opened.

Akira can see Hikaru standing near the window. He did not know what to do or say. Although his heart tells him to hug the boy… he can't bring himself to do it.

"Aren't you hungry? I brought you some sushi and dessert."

Without turning his head, Hikaru answered, "No thanks. I'm not hungry. "

SILENCE

"If there's anything bothering you, you can tell it to me."

"I wish I could…" Hikaru whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing… I'm fine."

No words were exchanged between them. Akira then switched on the television and stared blankly at the screen. His mind wandered off somewhere.

Finally, after a long and awkward silence, Hikaru moved to the bathroom. After taking a bath, he scrambled to his side of the bed and lied down. Akira wanted to ask, shake and share all his troubles so badly but he knew… if Hikaru refused to tell him, there's nothing he could do. Perhaps it's better to leave him alone for now.

As he lied on the bed, his mind started working. What should he do now? It's really tough to reject Waya although he knew that it is something unavoidable. Hikaru let out a small sigh. Then the projector in his mind started to playback the scene in the restaurant. How he had shouted at Honda in anger. How he had tried so hard to restrain himself from hitting Honda and how hard he tried to cool himself down. Lucky thing that Honda did not listen further to their conversation or he knew he would be out of control. He knew he'll act wild and that his body no longer takes command from his mind. Oh god, why is this happening here? Perhaps coming to China was a bad choice after all…

He tried to close his eyes and sleep after Akira turned off the lights but it proves impossible. Whenever he closes his eyes, images of Waya, Akira, Isumi, Honda and Yashiro appears in his mind like a slide show. Hikaru tossed and turned. He can't sleep and he can't stop thinking.

**CLICK**

The lights are on. Akira sat on the bed looking at him.

"I don't think you are going to sleep in this condition tonight."

"Of course I am. You have a problem with that?" Hikaru answered irritatingly.

"It's obvious that you have a problem that you can't solve. Why don't you spill it out and see whether I can help you figure a way out?"

"I don't need your help."

"…I know. But I don't want to see you all confused and lost. As a friend, I hope I can help you."

A friend? Hikaru bit his lip bitterly. Yea, we are just _friends_ after all…

"I'm fine, _friend_." Hikaru turned to the opposite side.

"Hikaru." Why is he mad? Akira could not understand.

"Hikaru, speak to me… don't pretend to sleep." Akira shook his body and pulled his shirt. "Wake up… Shindo Hikaru." and Akira continued to shake him.

Then suddenly Hikaru sat up and pulled Akira close to him then kissed him. Everything happened so fast that Akira did not have time to react. He was dumbfounded.

Both stared into each other's eyes when they parted.

"That will quiet you down." Hikaru pulled his blanket and sleep.

Akira blushed furiously. He is still in a state of shock and ecstasy. His heart is thumping madly now like a hammer knocking on the wall. That was a real kiss! Not something he used to fantasize about and it's his first kiss too!

"Hi… Hikaru…" Akira called his name softly.

Hikaru did not answer. Is he asleep?

"Hikaru?" Akira called out again. No answer.

"Um… night. Sleep well." Akira said without knowing whether Hikaru is still awake or already dozed off.

But Akira is giddy with happiness and he felt a gush of excitement in reciting Hikaru's name. He wanted to say it again and again. Hikaru… Hikaru… Hikaru… the light of his life. The light that leads him out of the dark tunnel… Akira had never been happier in his whole life. This wonderful feeling… he could not tell where it comes from and he can't describe it in words.

Finally he turned off the lights and tried to doze off, not realizing that the silly boy next to him is blushing madly under the cover. He too, was excited and the fact that Akira did not blurt any words that showed his disgust, anger or disapprove of what he'd done makes him happier. His heart flutters and holding on to this feeling, Hikaru slowly doze off…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Akira and Hikaru woke up with a start.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**

The sound of doorbell woke them.

"Gosh, will someone get that?" Hikaru asked irritatingly. He didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Yea… I'll get it…" Akira mumbled in between yawn.

"O-HA-YO!" Kurata shouted in a red face.

"Ah, Kurata-san… Morning…"

"Morning you said? Look at the time!!! It's already eleven!!! Didn't I tell you all last night to wait at the lobby at ten in the morning? Both of you are an hour late! We are supposed to go Ki-In today! I thought that you might be a little late so all of us waited for both of you… 10.10, 10.15, 10.30…Yashiro came up and ring several times, he went down and told us there's no answer. So finally I went up here to get the two of you but no matter how many times I pressed the doorbell no one opens it! Touya, I thought you are a responsible person! I can't believe both of you overslept, what have you two been doing!" Kurata was certainly mad.

"I… I am very sorry, Kurata-san…" Akira had his head hung low. He couldn't sleep last night after the kiss… it was too sudden but exciting at the same time.

"Sorry, Kurata-san… it was my fault, not Touya's. I made him play Go with me till the wee hours because I can't sleep."

"Shindo, you shouldn't pull others into trouble. If you can't sleep, figure out something else next time! Now both of you hurry up and get changed. I'll get them to pack your breakfast. You'll eat them on the way." Kurata said and left.

**------------------OWARI--------------------**

A/N: hehe I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those who reviewed and stayed with the updates. I have had a tough semester (now on holidays) and well, basically escaping reality for now… so enjoy and do voice out your feelings, thoughts and opinions regarding this fic!

Oh yeah, if there's time I would probably update a new chappie around late next month or January! Do look forward to it!


	18. Chapter 18

I really felt guilty over the long wait, which was why I told myself that by this week I MUST upload a chapter no matter what

I really felt guilty over the long wait, which was why I told myself that by this week I MUST upload a chapter no matter what. Even if I had to sleep at 3am and wake up for work at 7am tomorrow, it's all worth it. I owe you all this.

**AmanumaTheGamemaster**: I'm sure you had figured out in actual story what happened lol. This is not a shounen-ai/ yaoi manga to begin with. But then again, no one could deny the hint that was in the story.

Please continue to support _Hidden Emotions_ because it's far from finished (as I think I did mention in the previous chapter lol). There's more even though this time I'm not putting a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter (haha). I have to thank all the fans for your wonderful reviews and undying support for this fic. Seriously, though I'm not winning the Oscar but I gotta say this: THIS FIC WOULDN'T HAVE MADE IT IF NOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT. Thanx a million. Love ya all.

Now scroll down for the chapter. I'm cutting all grandmother stories this time.

**CHAPTER 18**

There was no sound in the van that it actually became eerie. No one spoke nor look at each other. The night before, Isumi had requested Ochi to exchange room with him—to which the latter didn't want—not till Isumi bribed him with a week's worth of lunch. As of now, Ochi is stuck with the self-confinement Waya while Isumi doubles the room with Yashiro.

Yashiro shot a glance at both and then sighed. He recalled his conversation with Isumi last night.

--FLASHBACK--

"Are you sure it's alright to do this?"

"I felt guilty when I saw him. I vowed to standby and be his punching bag when he needed one but I just couldn't keep my promise. It felt terrible to have betrayed his trust but it felt even worse to suppress my feelings. So I had to do this… though I understand it angered him and it confused him, I had to do it. Otherwise he will never know… he will never find out." Isumi shook his head sadly.

"There's no point in regretting now though."

"I don't regret what I have done. It wasn't what I planned to do—so there is no turning back now. I knew I lost control of my emotions but everytime he mentioned Shindo or cried for him, my heart craved for his attention. Why him and not me? Why Shindo? Am I invisible to him?"

"You are not invisible to him alright. I guess it just didn't occur to him."

"And so when will it occur to him? I may sound impatient saying this, but I have waited for a long time."

"Anyhow… is it alright to leave him alone now?" Yashiro asked concerned.

"I have to admit it wasn't easy for me to do this to him… but I want him to realize my existence. To notice and to think of me. At least I hope I can distract him from Shindo…"

"I see..."

"I know I'm selfish. I'm forcing myself into his mind. Forcing him to accept me… I don't want to be his friend anymore. I am tired of playing the best-friend role here."

"Did you ever think that things will take a worse turn? If he rejects you, then both of you…" Yashiro could not continue. He saw the motionless look on Isumi's eyes.

"Then I believe… at that time, nothing can be done. It's his choice after all. That's why I want to give him some time now… let him sort out his feelings."

There was a moment of pause when the soft sound of raindrops could be heard.

"Yashiro… can you tell me what Shindo said? I know you did not confess to Shindo but… why was he so mad at Honda?"

Yashiro took a bottle of mineral water and handed it to Isumi.

"… Maa, as long as you keep it from Shindo I believe I can tell you."

"You have my promise."

"It's nothing big actually… we only talked about Waya's confession. It's rather obvious that he only treats Waya as a friend. Then Shindo told me something he considered as a 'secret'…"

"Secret?"

"In his opinion… (but I knew that from the beginning, Yashiro thought)… Shindo said you have feelings for Waya."

Isumi choke on his drink.

"You mean Shindo knew about it?"

"Yea well… it was a wild guess. Maybe it was his good observation… I don't know how he came up with something like that (it was quite obvious actually) but he thought of pairing you and Waya up."

"Pairing us up?" Isumi asked in disbelieve.

"Yea… he was saying that you and Waya are actually very compatible. You can take care of Waya and succumb to his needs…"

"But… but…"

"Aaaaarh, that Shindo is such a log head sometimes. Don't mind him. He was angry at Honda because he doesn't want others to find out about it since it's between you and Waya. He was worried that Honda might have overheard what he said about pairing both of you up."

"No… I am grateful that he thought of that but… but did he reject Waya because of me?"

"… … … Isumi, don't think that Shindo is such a generous person. Try asking him to give Touya away."

"Huh?" Isumi blinked his eyes twice.

"… ahahaha, nothing… I mean, um, try asking him whether he would do the same for Touya." (A/N: If Hikaru finds out, you are dead, Yashiro)

"What?" Isumi is confused. Did he misheard of Yashiro is just not making any sense right now?

"Nothing. Just ignore what I said." Yashiro is covered in sweat. A slip of tongue can cause many _bad_ things to happen. "I was just blabbering."

"What about Waya? He misunderstood you… aren't you going to explain?" Isumi proceeded.

"Yeah I wish I could clear this misunderstanding as well, but seems like he won't listen to me at all… so basically I can't do anything. I guess I'll just have to go with the flow." Yashiro replied, glad that Isumi changed the topic and did not take in what he accidentally let slip.

--END OF FLASHBACK--

"Ah… I don't drink tea in the morning…" Hikaru grumbled after he took a sip of the brown tea.

"Serves you right. Who asked you to be late? You are lucky that there's tea left." Ochi said.

"Sigh…"

"I'll… I'll exchange with you… if you don't mind." Akira held out his orange juice that Ochi had specially reserved for him.

Ochi gave Hikaru a deadly glare.

"Ah? Um… Thanks." Hikaru exchanged his tea for Akira's juice, ignoring an-extremely-annoyed Ochi.

Both of them blushed a little. Akira's heart did a happy flip. This might be his second kiss—well, to drink from Hikaru's cup.

SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT!

That is the sentence playing in everyone's mind. What happened between the two of them?

Yashiro and Waya eyed both of them closely. But no words were exchanged till the group reaches Ki-In.

Matches started and ended (A/N: yea, too lazy to elaborate further. Pleases forgive me. Gomenasai…). Finally it's lunch time…

"I'm not going for lunch. This morning's breakfast was filling… that sandwich was huge…" Hikaru said when the others were about to leave the Ki-In.

"I… um…"

"Touya-kun, you have to come with us. Otherwise, who's going to help us order the food?" Kurata said.

"Hai…" Akira answered quietly. He wanted to stay back with Hikaru, and perhaps when the right atmosphere is there—he could ask about last night.

The others walked out while Hikaru remained seated at the same spot he duelled the Chinese kishi few minutes ago.

"Hikaru."

Hikaru looked up. It's Waya. He ran back to the Ki-In.

"… Aren't you going for lunch?" Hikaru asked awkwardly.

"I need to know your answer." Waya said in a stiff voice. He is not letting Hikaru escape this easily.

Hikaru diverted his eyes. He's not ready to say it. He's never ready for this sort of situation. But he had to put an end to it.

"Waya, would you sit down?"

Waya sat opposite him.

Hikaru smiled. Waya's heart skipped a beat.

"Waya, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah… from the moment I saw you, I knew that you will join us as insei. I can't quite understand the reason why but there's this special feeling…" Waya replied softly.

"And in the Ki-In, you were the one whom I am closest to. You introduced me to your sensei… and both you and Isumi brought me to other Ki centre to play against adults… life back then was so much fun."

"Yea…" Waya nodded solemnly. It's a reminiscence of memories.

"Waya… you are my best friend. No matter what I do, you are always there to support and encourage me. I did not know when your feelings have changed but I hope we can remain the same way we used to be."

"My feelings for you never changed… from the first moment our eyes met till today…" Waya said sadly. He felt that his voice had became smaller… and something is stuck in his throat.

"But still… I am very sorry; I can't accept your feelings."

Waya had his head hung low. He dared not look into Hikaru's eyes. Tears were brimming… it hurts. It hurts although he told himself to be prepared. But somehow—weirdly, it doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

"You are missing something… something very important."

"I… what?" Waya looked up in confusion when he found his voice.

"Didn't you realize who was the one who encouraged you when you were down? That one person that you run to when you were in trouble? … the only one that you could trust your problems with? The person you thought about and cared for without realizing? The ultimate person who's always by your side no matter what? … … it's not me, is it?" Hikaru spoke softy.

When Waya did not react, he continued "Perhaps deep down inside you could feel it… but you deny your true feelings because you thought you liked me. You pushed 'his' existence aside and centers your feelings for me."

Waya looked at Hikaru with wide eyes. Is it true? How come he didn't notice it?

"Does it hurt?" Hikaru asked, pointing to his chest.

"Yes…"

"Compare to losing him… I believe it doesn't hurt as much."

There were tears in Waya's eyes. He couldn't believe it… he actually can't imagine life without Isumi. Isumi always accepted him no matter who he is or whatever he does. Isumi never threw tantrum at him, never ever get mad at him no matter how absurd he got. Why does it take so long for him to realize that he, Waya can't go on if he loses Isumi?

Waya finally understood… he was attracted by Hikaru's personality and Go. But… Hikaru is not the one he wanted to be together with. Their relationship might not last long even if Hikaru agreed to go out with him—simply because the one he longed for, is not Hikaru!

Hikaru patted Waya's head and smiled in relieve. The boy finally understood his own feelings… there's no hesitation and confusion in his eyes now.

Waya wiped away his tears. He's tired of shedding tears.

"Hikaru, thank you… without you, I really don't know what to do." He smiled.

"I am glad that you have come to a verdict after going through so much!"

"Yeah! It was funny to think that I actually liked a silly guy like you!"

"What! That was mean! I'm not silly…" Hikaru pouted his lip in a childish manner and pretended to be angry.

"Hora! You are acting like a child!" Waya laughed.

"Ha? You are the childish one! All of us have to tolerate your ridiculous and unreasonable request sometimes!"

"RIDICULOUS AND UNREASONA—"

"Hoi!" Yashiro's voice stopped their bickering.

"Ne? What happened?" Honda asked. He thought that Hikaru and Waya are not on speaking terms.

"He (He) is so immature." Waya and Hikaru spoke in unison while their fingers pointed at each other.

"What did you say!" Both of them said in unison again.

"Hahahahaha!" Yashiro laughed. This is followed by Waya and Hikaru's laughter.

"What is so funny?" Kurata walked over to their table. Everyone else shook their head. The rest couldn't understand—but nevertheless—were glad that things had finally gotten back to track.

chiisai to yuujyo…

--**OWARI (j/k)**--

**Waya**: Oi, baka author, are you going to end it this way?

**Yuii-chan**: you can erase the 'baka'… no, it's not finished yet Waya dear. Don't you remember you have not answered Isumi yet?

**Isumi**: It doesn't matter as long as Waya realized his true feelings for me blush

**Yuii-chan**: Don't start acting lovey-dovey in front of me now…

**Hikaru**: What about us?

**Yuii-chan**: I am coming to that… Hikaru, your ever changing attitude is driving Akira crazy. But he still keeps it up and decides to confess.

**Hikaru**: Huh? Really? Where's my script? What am I supposed to say?

**Yuii-chan**: That is the tough part. You don't speak a word… you act with all your emotions and feelings. Express yourself! You must look as though you are struggling through something torturous… or like suffering from some sort of disease that you can't speak of… and put that good looking face of yours into good use! Use those watery eyes of yours—

**Hikaru**: This is not a stage drama. Will you quit it?

**Akira**: Please continue to support us. More romance in the upcoming chapter!

**Yuii-chan**: I haven't finished my sentence #!#& Anyway, please continue reading the rest of the chapter!

**--continue--**

"Argh! I hate this!! Why are we moving to Guangdong!?" Waya complaint.

"Didn't you know that we'll only be staying in Beijing for only a week?" Ochi asked.

"NO! So why are we moving?"

"That was the original plan. There's a famous Ki-In in Guangdong that is rumored to have born a few outstanding Kishi. That is why we are going there."

"How did you know?" Isumi asked while carrying his bag. There's a lot of commotion in the airport.

"I asked Kurata-san yesterday. That was what he told me."

Talking about yesterday… Waya stole a glance at Isumi. After they returned from the Ki-In, he asked Isumi to move back to their room. Isumi was surprised but took that as a positive sign. Things had returned to normal and Akira is happy that Hikaru is acting like himself again. Or perhaps the happiest of all is our dear Yashiro? No longer burdened by love consultation or surrounded by sour-faced people, Yashiro whistled as he walked. Even so, that doesn't change the fact that Hikaru and Akira are basically in a rather awkward relationship. It's just that although on several occasions Akira tried to muster the courage to bring the 'kiss' topic out, he couldn't do it. Whenever he looked at Hikaru, all the courage went down the drain. As for Waya, he's facing a similar situation. Bad timing.

**DEPARTURE… FLIGHT TO GUANGDONG 1145**

"Hey, that's our flight. Come on, let's get in." Kurata instructed.

Soon, the flight departed and our eight kishi is being flown to Guangdong, another city in China. Once they got down the plane, Kurata pulled all of them for lunch and then it's the usual: check-in to the hotel.

"Alright, we'll remain the same pairing. Any problem?" Kurata asked at the counter. There was no objection although Ochi doesn't appear to be happy. Even so, it's way better than sharing with Kurata. Honda on the other side—longed for a change of room—but can't bring himself to say it.

"Great. These are your keys…" Kurata gave them one each and up they go.

--

"Fuh it's a twin bed for real this time…" Waya said with a twinge of disappointment.

"Yeah." Isumi replied without hesitation.

Both settled their bags and started unpacking. There was silence.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Waya shouted and jumped to Isumi's side.

"WH—what is it?"

"Cockroach!! I am afraid of them!" and he hid behind Isumi, pulling his sweater.

"Hahahahahaha" Isumi laughed without any restraint. Waya can be so timid at times!

"Isumi!"

"Alright, don't worry, I'll catch it…" Isumi smiled warmly while he reached for the newspaper.

SPLAT

Isumi flushed away the insect and thanked it secretly for relieving the tension that was building up in the room.

When Isumi walked out from the bathroom, he saw Waya stood in front of him. The boy had a serious yet soft expression.

"Isumi I … I …" He's lost for words.

"What is it?" Isumi walked towards Waya. His heart thumped loudly.

"The other day… Shindo and I—"

DING DONG DING DONG

Waya sighed. He got interrupted again. Last night when he finally plucked up the courage, Kurata rang the doorbell and reminded them to pack their bags for today's departure. And now?

"Yashiro…" Isumi opened the door.

"Yo Isumi you left this the other day." It was Isumi's travel pack Go. He left it in Yashiro's room when he exchanged room with Ochi.

"Um, thanks." Isumi took it. There was awkwardness in the atmosphere. Did he come at the wrong time (again)?

"Uh, well, think I'll head back to my room…" Yashiro quickly bade them goodbye and left.

The door closed with a thud.

"You were saying?"

"Nothing…" Waya answered gloomily. He had lost all mood and courage now.

--

There were no words exchanged between the two of them. Both unpacked their belongings quietly, not crossing each other's line.

However, the intensity of the environment puts a lot of pressure on Akira. Finally…

"Hikaru. We… we need to talk."

Hikaru turned and faced him for a moment. Then he got back to his bag.

"Hikaru…" Akira pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about." Hikaru said without looking at Akira.

"There is… something that I need to be sure of."

Hikaru held the strap of his bag tightly. Is he going to bring it up now?

Silence… only the sound in the room is of Hikaru unpacking.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh?"

"What is it that you need to be sure?"

"… … I… I am very confused. I don't know what you are thinking most of the time. And most importantly, I don't know how you feel. Every time when I thought we have mutual affection, you turned cold again. I—"

DING DONG DING DONG

Akira felt his heart broke into pieces. It wasn't easy to find such good timing and courage to confess everything. Just when he's halfway to it, someone butts in.

"Yo Shindo I just went to Isumi and Waya's room… they have a wei… rd… envi… ronment." He just sensed the same 'weird' environment here in Hikaru and Akira's room. Is he in the way again?

"What did you say?" Hikaru asked. He wasn't paying attention at all.

"Ugh, um, well, nothing… it's nothing important… haha. Haha, guess I better stay in my room and lock myself in there till dinner. Sorry for interrupting. Bye." And he sped off.

Akira sighed. Is this destiny? Hikaru closed the door and continued to arrange his clothes. He did not mutter a word and Akira did not continue. Both went back to packing in silence.

DINNER TIME… they dine in the hotel.

"Hm… Kurata-san is busy attending himself at the buffet line again…" Honda sighed.

"As usual." Ochi said.

There was an odd silence as the four refused to speak. Each engaged in their own thoughts. Yashiro felt that the situation is back to zero—nothing changed.

"They actually have lobsters here… this is great!" Kurata returned with a mouthful of fried octopus. He settled down his plate and started gnawing his teeth into the lobster's white flesh. Kurata was so busy eating that he paid no attention to his juniors.

"Hey, is something wrong here?" Honda whispered to Yashiro. (Note: they sat next to each other)

"Must you ask?"

"They are behaving weird again… I thought things were fine when Shindo and Waya started talking. But this situation is far worse!"

"It's… it's just your imagination…" Yashiro pretended as though everything was merry and well.

"Can someone pass me the sauce?" Hikaru asked.

Both Waya and Akira reached for it at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment and then Akira lets go. Waya passed it to Hikaru but felt guilty about it. There was nothing to fight about except the fact that Waya's body reached for the bottle automatically and except the fact that Akira admitted defeat.

Isumi's face turned pale. Waya wanted to explain that it was out of his control—but to no vail. He couldn't seem to find his voice.

"Er… Thanks." Hikaru said awkwardly.

Dinner finally ended when Kurata finished his fifth helping of dessert.

"Okay guys tomorrow we'll have one-day tour in Guangdong, so wake up early. Wait at the lobby as usual. Night!" and Kurata disappeared behind his room. Honda followed him.

Without a word, the six remaining kishi dispersed into their room.

Hikaru threw his wallet and room key on the table. He then grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom for a bath. Akira watched as Hikaru closed the door with a soft thud. He sighed and lay on his bed, pondering why their relationship took such a bad twist.

"Aren't you taking a bath?" Hikaru asked.

Akira got up suddenly. He had no idea how long he was down on his bed. He got too absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not hear Hikaru came out from the bathroom.

"No…"

"… … …"

"Hikaru, what was the meaning of the kiss the other day?" That was it. He had said it. Something he had been dying to know. The curiosity had driven him to a corner and he no longer wanted to bear the pain or suffer in silence. Nothing good ever came out when an issue which had been bothering him were not resolved.

But Hikaru had not seen it coming. Well, he had expected his partner to ask him anytime anyday but not now. Not now when he just got out of a comfortable bath, with his garment concealed in a piece of towel.

"…What? What do you mean by 'the meaning' of it?"

"Of course there's got to be a reason for you to… to… kiss me… "

"… … … I don't know…" Hikaru avoided his eyes.

"You don't know?" There was sudden pain in his chest. Did someone just stab him with a knife… right through his chest? If so, why isn't he dying?

Hikaru rummaged through the closet and puts on a shirt. He then took the remote control and switched on the TV, pretending to be interested in a Chinese game show.

"Don't lie… don't lie to me… tell me the truth…"

No response from Hikaru. He was staring furiously at the screen, as though intensely interested in it.

"Talk to me!!" Akira shouted and grabbed the remote control from Hikaru. He switched the TV off.

"I am having a serious discussion with you! Don't pretend that you didn't hear me!!" Akira knew that isn't like him at all. Touya Akira does not shout or scream. Touya Akira is always calm regardless of the situation he is in, even if he was provoked. Touya Akira is rational and does not admit defeat easily.

Hikaru sensed that this time it's for real. He can no longer avoid this issue. Yet he couldn't find the right words to explain his action at that time, why he would act so emotionally unstable—

"I… I … I LOVE you!! Although I don't have a good impression on you the first time we met but as I… as I get to know you better and understands you better, I— I don't know when and how—but I have fallen for you! And do you know what that—"

Before he knew it, Akira's trembling lip stopped mouthing words. He couldn't continue. His beautifully curved lip was greeted by another. A burning sensation spread through Akira's body. There was no need to resist. In fact, it's only wise to accept and respond it to which Akira gladly did.

They were locked in a deep embrace and were dwelled into a passionate kiss. Akira could smell the shampoo on Hikaru's body… it was overwhelming, he was hunger for more! Such an unbelievably sweet kiss… something he had wished to happen over a thousand times and when it did now, it felt so—unreal. How nice if time stopped in its tracks and this moment lasts forever?

After a long kiss, they finally pulled apart. Both were gasping for breath and Akira had never felt this heavenly before. He looked at his partner… and realized that Hikaru's face was all flushed up and his crystal clear eyes were staring right into his.

"Me too… I… want you too…" And he held Akira's waist, and pulled him closer... "for a long time now…" he continued and the two lovebirds then shared another deep kiss…

**--OWARI (for real)--**

_A/N_: Wanna check what's upcoming in the next chapter?

**--sneak preview--**

**Chapter 19**

"SHINDO HIKARU!!"

Hikaru turn at the mention of his name. He can't believe his eyes. Is he seeing right? Is that really them?

"Hey, don't you remember us?" The short boy asked. He wore a cap and there was another person behind him—that second boy seemed a lot taller, with shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Hon Suyon! Kou Yonha!" A shocked Hikaru finally came back to his senses.

"What are you doing here?" Suyon asked in Japanese. His pronunciation had improved a lot compared to the last time they had conversed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Hikaru replied, amazed.

--

_A/N_: so that's all for now, don't forget to stay tuned for the next chappy!


End file.
